I promise forever, sonny
by xxchannylovexx
Summary: CHANNY! Read as our favorite couple go through so much DRAMA! Kidnapping, marriage, kids, arguments, EVERYTHING! Almost done! needs about2 more chapters then finished and then a sequal! give it a try! But watchout! Lot's of drama!
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Starts

**I DON'T OWN SWAC! – pleaseee review ! **

Chad's POV 

Today is the day I will risk my life to find Sonny. I **will** find her. I remember it like it was just yesterday when …

_Walking home from the studio, it was dark out. It was quiet. Cars were parked, and it seemed like everyone was already in their homes sleeping. _

_I saw a girl, she looked very familiar. She looked like … Sonny. I wonder what she's doing out late. _

"_Hey sonny" I called out to her from across the street. She waved Hello and had the most wonderful smile on. I'm glad were boyfriend and girlfriend_

_We have been dating for a good few weeks. It has been awesome. The make-outs, romantic dates, dances, and everything else to a relationship. She has a bracelet that says "Chad + Sonny Forever ". I am keeping my promise to her: Forever. _

_Something was wrong. A Car was speeding for like a block away and stopped passed Sonny. Two guys rushed out grabbed Sonny and she fought back but they got her in the car and ran off. I Ran fast chasing the car but …_

_I didn't make it. H8U2 was the nameplate. I won't forget it. _

So far I have a gun, the picture I have took when they were taking Sonny away, and Sonny's Scarf that the guy had yanked off of her and threw to the floor. Thank god I have a friend who can get access to DNA and Fingerprint tests. He took her scarf and it had a list of names of the people who touched it.

LIST: Sonny, Zora, Tawni, Connie, Unknown person, and me. The unknown person was called Drake Bon.

He searched him up and all information having to do with him. It was horrible. It is said that he is a kidnapper. He kidnaps them then turns them into some kind of prostitute by drugging them. Then, they put them in a strip club, but if the girl refuses to strip they get threatened to have sex with them. In the meantime- she's in hell.

SONNYS POV

I woke up not remembering anything but saying hi to Chad, and then I began to remember what had happened.

I started looking around where I was- I was locked away in some kind of stall that reminded me of jail with bars not letting me threw. I asked where I was and they didn't reply. I am crying of fear, I want to be with Chad right now.

Someone was coming from the hall … it was one of the guys that had brought me here.

"Do you have a cell phone?" he asked. "No. Not with me." I replied. That's it! I just remembered I did have my cell phone and I left it in my jacket, but for some reason this other girl on the corner of my stall was wearing it.

"Excuse me, but you have my coat." I said politely. She explained to me that while I was put on a drug I had let her wear it because she was cold. I felt bad for everyone else that- wait! Put on a drug? No. I wonder what is going on, so I asked her. She didn't have my phone btw.

"When you are on the drug – you agree to anything. You get all woozy and you don't remember anything. That is when random guys get to play with you." I started to cry at the thought of it. Soon after a while this guy that looked so familiar in the dark put on a mask and took me by hand while me having handcuffs on my wrists.

CHADS POV 

I have been staring at the picture of when Sonny was attacked, studying every movement, shadow and background of it. Then I noticed a face… a face so familiar.

I was driving to a place called "Behind the Pleasure", where Sonny was indeed to be at first. I went and I snuck in threw the back, there was cameras so I made sure not to be seen.

Once I got in I started to go room by room to see if Sonny was in there but no – I wasn't in luck. I passed by one more, and something caught my eye. _Her coat. _

This girl had her coat. She seemed like she had been on drugs, but it wasn't Sonny. I asked who she got it from and she couldn't answer me cause of the injections in her. So I had to take her. I snuck her out quietly but almost got caught.

I got a motel room and I laid her on the bed, I was luckily in a Falls Episode when something like this happened. So I did everything to get the injections to go away and it did. She woke up and I asked her-

"Where did you get this coat?"

"A nice girl. She was drugged but she was still nice no matter what. I'm guessing no matter what – she has to see the good in herself and do the right thing." That is definitely Sonny; damn I miss her so much.

"Do you know where I can find Sonny?"I said. "Who?" she said. "The girl, my girlfriend. "

"You can find her at "The Hidden Palace".

"Where is that?" I asked.

"That is where the group of guys takes her before they get drugged. Next- the strip club. It is at 68th St where you will find a gate that says keep away. Go there and try and fight your way to get information on where it is at. Good Luck, I know you will find her." She explained.

I


	2. Chapter 2: Strip Club

**I DON'T OWN SWAC! – pleaseee review ! **

SONNYS POV 

I had no idea where this guy is taking me. He had put a blind fold on me, but I heard people talking about a location and directions for what I had to be assured to do. Once he took me into his car it was awkward and quiet.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked politely in an innocent yet scared tone.

"You'll soon know." is all he said.

---- 10 min later----

I heard kind of loud music. It was Stripper Friends by Tila Tequila.

Three guys came up to me and the man, taking off the blind fold and told me to get dressed in one of the stripper costumes. I didn't want to strip, but he said I had to and that I was to make sure to do it good or else. So I did.

CHADS POV

I'm here – where the girl told me to go. I went in and hid myself from people. I killed a janitor and took his name tag. I greeted everyone hiding my identity – then I killed them.

Once I was done I kept only one person hostage. I had a knife and I put it to his neck. I said if he didn't tell me where he was taking Sonny, that I would kill his Family. He told me, but I had to kill him.

I was driving to the address he had told me. I suppose it was a Strip Club, and it was.

I went in to look around and I was looking at ever table – no sign of Sonny until I heard he speakers go on saying the girl's names in nicknames and he said: Cherry, Candy, Sonshine, and Lola. Sonshine reminded me of Sonny.

I looked at the stage and there she was- Sonny!

I yelled her name – but she didn't hear me over the crowd of guys going around the strip stage throwing money at the strippers. I soon made my way to the front but a guy grabbed me and started yelling "Who you think you are, punk? This is MY strip club, so don't be pushing people around like you're the boss."

I got mad – so I punched him. He began fighting with me and called for security. Then I heard a yell –

"CHAD!" Sonny screamed across the room. "CHA—"then someone grabbed Sonny and closed her mouth not allowing her to talk. I would have never thought I'd seen this person again. It was ---

–. * Suddenly it was all black.

SONNYS POV

I want to see CHAD! I need this guy to stop grabbing me and taking me to places!

With all my strength – I pushed him and tried to make a run for it with my blindfold on, very stupid of me, but the other guys are way stronger than me.

They grabbed me and told me to stop fighting back that I am gone forever. I began to see tears fall down my face; I wiped them away and took of the mask off of the guy who didn't have it on before when Chad saw him. Oh my goodness. It was…

**GONNA HAVE TO WAIT TILL LATER WHEN I WRITE THE REST! I NEED MORE VIEWERS :O **


	3. Chapter 3: The Finding

**I DON'T OWN SWAC! – I am deciding that I have great reviews that I am writing this one the same day as the other one (: if you want more - I will write more the same day. Trust me – I'm always online waiting for more too. HAPPY NEW Years! **

CHADS POV 

Where am I? Last thing I remember was seeing Sonny get taken away by… James. James Conroy. What the heck is he doing with MY SONNY? Oh, now he is dead.

I was in a closet locked up; luckily they didn't tie me up or something. I kicked the door opened ready with my gun out and whoever got in my way of escaping I would kill.

I found the back door but here's the tricky part – I don't know where sonny is at. There has to be a clue around here. I went all over the building and found some kind of person hiding, so I asked who he was and charged at him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"I'm here looking for my sister. She has been kidnapped and I have to find her." He said.

"Me too, except I'm looking for my girlfriend. We should team up because I have no clue where to go.

"I know where they went. They look my sister and I think your girlfriend. My sister was standing next to the girl who was screaming your name out loud and then got token away with my sis."

Him and I got in a car and drove to this place called "Money Makers". It was some kind of place that you get in with a pass and then you walk the streets and you see all these tents or cabins and have to hook up with the prostitutes. [Somewhat like Sesame Street]

SONNYS POV 

"James! What are you doing to us? Why would you do this kind of stuff?"

"Shut up. Here my name isn't James."

"Sonny, you know him?" Kim, my new friend, said.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Listen to me. You girls are now Prostitutes. So this is what we call "Money Makers" so go walk around and do what your suppose to do. You have to raise at least 300 dollars by midnight. You start at 7 and end at midnight or till you raised enough. "

Kim and I did what we were told and just walked around talking while watching guys take girls into tents and cabins. It was gross to us; we didn't want any of this to happen. Soon I was alone because guys started to take Kim.

This time- I had customers paying me. They went into the tent with me and started to do whatever they wanted. It was taking longer than usual.

CHADS POV 

I was walking and pretending to be a customer and find Sonny but there was no sign of her.

"Chad! Look! Their tents have name tags!" Jerry pointed out.

We both ran and I soon found where it said Sonny's nickname.

I ran in and I saw sonny looking exhausted and the guy was all over her. I grabbed him, pulled him up and punched him on the face really hard to knock him down. There we were – Sonny and I. We kept quiet for about 2 seconds looking at each other until she started to break down crying and ran into my arms. I hugged her and told her it's going to be all right.

* * *

**Ok – I want to write more cause I don't want this story to end so my next chapter is going to be part this and then the story changes. Tell me what YOU think I should do! REVIEW PLEASE! : D 3 **


	4. Chapter 4: Behind the James Conroy Story

**I DON'T OWN SWAC! – REVIEW! **

SONNY POV 

I'm waiting in Chad's car with Kim in front of Money Makers. Chad said he wanted to go find James and give him a little "talk."

I was kind of getting scared that someone was going to kidnap Kim and I again, but Kim's brother is here with us so hopefully he is at last somewhat strong like Chad is.

I was wondering what was taking so long for Chad to find James, even though it's only been like 40 seconds since he left.

"_I will be right back, Sonny. I promise. I will do anything to protect you, you're my everything." Chad said. _

"_I love you. Be careful, my love." _

_We kissed passionately for like 10 seconds and then we broke apart._

I missed him already. My Chad, my love, my world.

CHADS POV 

I was now walking to the Main Building of the Money Makers Society. Its where all the prostitutes give in their money. I go in and I see James crying sitting alone in a room so small that could be a closet with nothing but a chair.

"Dude."

"What the- what are you doing here?" James said.

"You took Sonny. I just want to know why, and why are you crying? Not that I care." I said.

"I need you to help me get out of here. I am sorry for taking Sonny, I really am. But I was tricked into this stupid crime. I got my girlfriend pregnant, she lives in New York. She said I need to give her 1000 dollars by the time the baby is born. I couldn't find a job, except for this one. They said they could get me that much by working with them and I signed a contract. I was stupid to sign it before I knew what the cost was for – kidnapping and turning girls into prostitutes and strippers. I had just found out that from all this hard work – they said they will only give me 20 dollars each day. It sucks, and I want to leave and because my girlfriend found out that I am not making enough she might leave me, but I love her and the baby."

"Ok man. I will get you out of here, let's go but be very quiet and follow me."

We started to run to the end of the gate and soon reached my car.

"Chad! Watch out James is behind you!" Sonny said.

"No Sonny, don't worry! He was just tricked into doing all this- he is sorry for doing what he did to you." I said.

"You sure?" I kissed her and said that's how sure I am.

* * *

SONNYS POV 

It's been a week since the whole problem had ended.

Chad gave James money for a plane to New York and 1000 dollars for his girlfriend.

Chad wanted to take me out to dinner today; I was such a hopeless romantic and of course said yes.

**OK SO I WILL START TO WRITE THE REST NOW SINCE I WANT TO KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TOO(: Tell me what you think of this one and my 3****rd**** Chapter ! **


	5. Chapter 5: Say yes if you love me

**I DON'T OWN SWAC! – REVIEW! **

CHAD POV

Before I picked up Sonny to go out for dinner, I had to go to the store to buy something. I don't want to tell anyone about because I want it to be a surprise. I am pretty nervous though, but Sonny is always kind of nervous around me when it comes to my very sweet side. But Sonny knows how to be herself around me, which I love about her.

While I was in the car thinking about what I had bought I remember the promise we made.

"_I promise to love you forever, and ever. I will never let you go, ever." We both said at the same time, my hands on her waist and her hanging her hands on my neck while dancing in a garden of flowers, under the stars. _

So now that I got what I needed, I am going to go pick up Sonny. Hopefully she's ready because now I can't wait.

SONNYS POV

I'm so nervous; I hope Chad doesn't notice it. We are going somewhere really fancy so Tawni helped pick an outfit that was said SONNY all over it. She was also a big help in makeup but not too much, I know Chad likes to see me, not some Barbie doll.

I looked, great and just in time because Chad was here.

"Hey love." He said.

"Hey Chad, shall we?"

"Let's go" he said with a smile on his face. I love his smiles.

We got in his convertible and drove off. It was a fancy place I couldn't describe, but it was surely expensive. Reminds me of the time we came here on our first date and then we would run off to the garden about half a block away from the beach. It was beautiful. First you go through a forest of big trees then there is a garden in the shape of a circle where you can have the perfect view of the stars.

Chad and I talked the whole time we were there. We laughed, and he made me feel on top of the world. Like we were the only people on earth, then again – it would be weird to date an alien [ha-ha].

We finished dinner and he told me he has a surprise for me. He put a blindfold on my eyes and we got in his car. I was getting worried, but then he held my hand and I knew it was him. I had that nice tingly electric sensation in my hands running all over my human body.

"Ok were here. Open your eyes." When I did, we were at the Garden. It was lovely.

"Chad, this is wonderful. I missed this place." I said.

"Sonny, you know I love you right?" Chad said.

"Yes, and I love you too." I replied.

"Well, I have to ask you something." He got down on his knees smiling and pulled out a case from his pocket.

"Marry me?" he opened the case and there it was- the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

"Oh my gosh, Chad yes! Yes! Yes! I will!" I said while putting on the ring. It was the best day ever. I ran into his arms, him carrying me by the waist and we kissed passionately and our tongues began to play with each other. I love Chad.

CHADS POV

We kept going on with the kissing for another 2 minutes then we sat on the stool kind of bench that you see in the Cinderella movie, not that I watched it.

Anyway I decided to sit and she was on top of me and our lips were still together. We kept going for a few more minutes and then we broke off and got in my car to go to my place.

* * *

**Who wants the next Chapter :D? You have to review! You don't even need a account to Review! Please (: I will put the next Chapter up shortly. **


	6. Chapter 6: Lets have some fun

**I DON'T OWN SWAC! – REVIEW! **

CHADS POV

I got out of my car and ran to the other side to open the door for Sonny and I carried her bridal style. She was giggling and was impressed of how strong I am. She had my keys and she opened the door and I carefully carried her threw the door.

I got to my master bedroom and laid her down kissing her. I told her to go get ready while I told the maids that they can take a break and go out. I came back and I saw sonny wearing only her bra and her bottoms.

"What are you waiting for Chad?" she said winking at me as she got closer to me and started running her fingers threw my chest which turned me on. I began kissing her as I got on top of her on the bed and started to take off my pants. I took of her bra and then while I was going to take of her bottoms she stopped and said "Aren't you forgetting something?" Referring to a condom.

"Well, it depends. Are we going to have kids once we get married?" I said

"Well, I don't want to get married while being pregnant. So how about when the wedding is over and we go on our honeymoon there we could have fun?" she offered and I agreed.

"Ok but doesn't mean we can't have fun now" I said seductively while kissing her neck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa – go put on the condom first" she demanded pointing to it.

So I put on the condom and continued to have our fun. We did all kinds of sexual positions, and we sure had our fun. She was moaning a lot too and so was I. Once we ended which was around 4 am in the morning – I asked if she was a virgin before us because she wasn't bleeding at all.

"Well Chad, you remember how I was a prostitute when I got kidnapped right? Well the guys were forced to wear a condom and do whatever they wanted to me while I was put on a drug agreeing to anything. All I remember is it was only one guy, after that James took me away and locked me up in a stall and I met this other girl."

"Oh, I am sorry for bringing it up." I felt terrible.

"You're going to have to help me forget about it (;" she said seductively. So I went up to her and started to kiss her passionately. Then she pulled away.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to tell my mother I was spending the night here. She's going to kill me!" Sonny shouted.


	7. Chapter 7:The Talk

**I DON'T OWN SWAC! – REVIEW! **

**SONNYS POV**

"Hey Mom, I know you're wondering where I have been but please promise you won't get mad ….. I spent the night with Chad."

"Oh god. I think we should have a talk. Let's sit on the couch." I was kind of shocked on how my mom didn't burst out yelling at me, but instead wants to talk? Oh boy I hope it's not what I think it's about.

"I understand that at your age your hormones will make you … horny. And I know that you and Chad are getting very serious the past months so I decided that as your mother it's ok to know that you guys are having sex. So did you have sex?" she explained.

Oh god this is awkward. I guess I should tell her, and I can also tell her that were getting married now that she knows were getting serious.

"Yes mom. As hard as that was to say, we are." I said in a calm voice.

"Ok did you use protection?"

"Yes. And I have news for you – "before I can finish she cut me off.

"How did it feel? Did you enjoy it and was he good?" She asked.

OH MY.

"Mom how could you ask that? That's very disturbing to even talk to you about. Anyway it felt good, I did enjoy it of course and yes. Anyways! That's not what I'm trying to tell you. What I'm trying to say is – I'm engaged!" I said happier at the end.

"WHAT! Sonny are you sure you really think you're ready to get married?" she tried to calm down.

"Mom, I love Chad and Chad loves me. If that's what we both feel, then were ready." I explained.

"Ok, then I am happy for you." I'm so glad I told my mom and she didn't freak out after, or actually want to make me call of the wedding.

_New Text Message= Chad: Hey babe. Meet me at my dressing room at work alright? We need to talk about Wedding plans and other stuff._

Ok so now I was on my way to Chad's dressing room. Once I got there I knocked and he opened the door and closed it and then he pecked kissed me on my lips and we both sat on his couch.

"So what should we talk about first?" I asked. But then instead I began starring at his eyes and I found myself lost and so was he. He was looking into them and we were both in a whole different topic.

**CHADS POV**

I love Sonny's chocolate colored eyes. And oh did I love chocolate; I have a whole fountain of it. They were so tasty, not that I would try and eat her eyes- that would be weird.

Instead we continued for a few more seconds and Bam- we started making out. It wasn't in the passionate ways that you see in the movies, well actually kind of. But crazier, our tongues were really dancing.

After a long time of us making out laying on each other on my couch we both got up and said we will just talk about it tonight when we would go out for dinner.

"Ok ill pick you up at 8." I said.

"Ok bye baby" she said kissing me one last time.


	8. Chapter 8: wedddingg

**I'm so sorry I posted this late, its cause of a lot of school work but since I'm sick right now- I'm going to be posting up more chapters! Of course, and if you have any questions or ideas – PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL! BTW – I DON'T OWN SWAC! **

**SONNY POV **

Life is GOOD. Well, now it is. I'm in my dressing room wondering what I'm going to wear when I'm supposed to be getting ready! I think it's time I look at Tawni's wardrobe.

WOW – I don't think I've seen that many bright colors in a long time. Oh well Sonny is very sunny and the sun is bright ;D ; ok that sounds very corny but whatever.

Wow, I really like this formal like dressy clothes I'm wearing. Chad told me to dress formally, but not too formal so this is perfect.

So since its 1 min to 8, I guess I should start getting my coat.

*Ding dong.*Sonny opens door*

"Hey beautiful" Chad greets.

"Hey my love."

"Let's go." Chad says.

At dinner*

"So, where do you want to have the wedding?" He asked.

"Well, I want it to be on a beach." I said.

"Me too, on a sunny day, which of course would go great with you my Son shine."

"God, I love you. You are so sweet Chad."

"I know I am, and I love you too babe" he said while smirking. God he can be so sweet when he's conceited.

_**CHAD'S POV [AT WEDDING] **_

Chad Dylan Cooper is about to marry Sonny Monroe. Biggest moment of my life. Happiest moment of my life. But why am I so nervous? CDC never gets nervous! I just have to chill.

So yes, here I am on a beautiful private beach waiting until everyone has arrived and Sonny is ready to walk down and start the wedding.

WOW, Sonny looks BEAUTIFUL! [./2295/3542446236_ = this is the picture of just the dress kind of.]

While watching her walk down, I was thinking about a lot.

_Sonny and I made it threw a lot together. When we first met, it was silly-but still I knew she was something special. I didn't think I could tell myself "dude, your falling for her, you're in love" I was just blinded and let time pass as I enjoyed our "fine" and "good" arguments go. Then, we started realizing that we did like each other a lot so we went out. I knew I loved her once we started going out. But I knew this was forever. I want Sonny to always be my one and only sunshine. Because she deserves to live happily ever after. _

I found myself smiling as Sonny was done walking and can now get married.

SONNYS POV

I am getting married. I still can't believe that I have found the love of my life.

It seemed like forever to finally say I do. But now I can finally say it.

"I do." I said.

Once Chad said his I do, I felt like my world was spinning and it was time to be: Alison Cooper.

"You may kiss the bride". And with that, me and Chad shared our kiss passionately and then broke apart to get ready to leave to the wedding after party at this HUGE fancy hall where more and more people were at, since the actual wedding wasn't going to fit that many people on the beach.

AT AFTER PARTY:

"It's time for the newly wedded couple to share their wedding dance."

I took Chad's hand as he led me to the center of the dance room floor. It was a romantic slow dance as after a few seconds I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Sonny." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you Chad" I whispered back. And then we kissed. The rest of the evening and night continued with us meeting more of each other's family. We all had the huge wedding cake, and danced more and it was really a day to remember.

Chad decided that it was getting too late since it was already soon 4 in the morning so we got in the limo and drove us home.

Chad carried me bridal style and he took me in to his house- I mean – our house, and we both started to soon make out and lay in bed just staring at each other like Bella and Edward did in the forest of Twilight.

He got up and picked me up and carried me out to the balcony and he sat me on the side as he held onto me to make sure I didn't fall. I jumped off and turned the opposite direction of facing him and I stared at the Moon while it was still there completely FULL MOON. He put his hands on my waist while still being on back of me and holding onto me.

"Where should we have our honeymoon at?" he asked.

"Somewhere very nice."

"Cancun? Florida? Italy?" he suggested.

"I would love to go to Cancun. The beaches there are beautiful."

"Okay so when shall we go?"

"How about next week?" I asked.

"Sounds great, so we should start getting packed and ready by Thursday if we're going to leave Friday." He said.

"Ok, let's go get some sleep now."

**SO yeah please Review! And give ideas if you want(: I've been busy with acting classes and learning new songs on piano like "Dearly Beloved" on piano [kingdom hearts game song] and Catch me – Demi Lovato so yeah want a sneak peak of next chapter? Ok! **

**SNEAKPEAK: **

"**Sonny you ok? You've been getting pretty sick lately. Should we go to a doctor?" Chad asked.**

"**No, I think I know what's going on. I'm going to go buy something at the deli, I'll be right back. I love you." **


	9. Chapter 9: Pregnant or not?

**I'm so sorry I posted this late, its cause of a lot of school work but since I'm sick right now- I'm going to be posting up more chapters! Of course, and if you have any questions or ideas – PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL! BTW – I DON'T OWN SWAC! **

**SONNY POV **

Chad and I are at our honeymoon now. It's the third day, and was getting ready to start packing to go back to L.A. It was fun these past days.

_First day: Chad and Sonny went to the beach, rest of the day relaxed, and then had "fun" at night if you know what that means. _

_Second day: pretty much the same, except they went out more to the "Senior Frog" [real place] and had dinner there and danced. At night, they were actually tired so they just went to sleep. _

_Third day [now]: Relaxed and went to the pool in the hotel which was huge outside [the crown paradise is the hotel name]; met a different couple who were also on their honeymoon, and all ate dinner together. Now Sonny and Chad are getting ready to pack to go back home tomorrow. _

Now that Chad and I are done packing, I was hoping we could enjoy ourselves for the next hour since our flight doesn't leave in bout 2 and a half hour.

So Chad and I decided to lay in bed and talk.

"So Chad, once we go back home, we should start looking into houses, unless we stay at yours for now."

"Well actually, I want to get a bigger house. One for our future family." Chad said.

"Yeah, I like surprises. So hopefully this is the start of something new. I want to be surprised in life, no matter where life does take us."

"Yeah me too, I wonder how many mini Chad's and Sonny's we going to have."

"Ha, Hopefully just mini Sonny's, even if I do love you."

"Were going to have a heck of a time, but Chad promise we won't get into any huge fights? I don't like it when to people in love divorce like my mother and father did..."

"I promise forever, sonny."

"I love you"

"I love you too, Sonny. I think we should start getting ready to go back home."

---1 month later---

CHADS POV

*7 in the morning*

I'm half awake trying to pull Sonny closer to me, but then I notice she's gone, I hear gagging noises, so she must be vomiting. She been vomiting lately, and it's starting to scare me.

I walked over to the bathroom and I was right, she is vomiting. I grabbed her hair to get it away from her face and I rubbed her back with my hand.

"You ok?" I ask.

"If you haven't noticed, I've been vomiting lately, do you think I'm ok?" she said with attitude. Oh gosh, I shouldn't have asked, but I am not going to fight back.

"I'm sorry sweet heart. I shouldn't have asked." I say genuinely.

"No, I'm sorry Chad, I shouldn't have exploded like that, and you were just trying to help." Sonny apologized.

"Its okay and- whoa! You're glowing." It's strange how she's really glowing.

And here comes the vomit – again.

"Sonny you ok? You've been getting pretty sick lately. Should we go to a doctor?" Chad asked.

"No, I think I know what's going on. I'm going to go buy something at the deli, I'll be right back. I love you."

"Okay love you to, I will start making breakfast – pancakes?"

"Yes place, make them apple pancakes."

--AT DELI AND BACK TO HOUSE – [btw go to my profile to check out the picture of the house]

SONNYS POV

I hurried to the deli without telling Chad what I was going to buy in the first place. Of course- it was a pregnancy test. I didn't want to tell Chad because if it were wrong, then I wouldn't want him to get his hopes up; if it was positive- I would want to surprise him.

Either way – he is going to have to find out what's been going on- if I'm pregnant or not.

I drove home safely and smelled that the pancakes were ready, yum. I walked quietly upstairs to the master bathroom and started to open up the pregnancy test.

Then…

CHADS POV

Since Sonny wasn't looking so good this morning I wanted to do something special with her, so my idea is to take her out for dinner.

"Hey Sonny I was thinking, let's go out for dinner tonight." I suggested.

"That's a great idea, and then we can go to our hidden garden."

"Good. So make sure we both don't have plans for tonight, need a ride to work? Since you start at 9 and I start at 8:45 which reminds me I only have 15 more min so I better start heading to the studio."

"Actually its ok, Tawni is going to pick me up because she has news to tell me."

"That's good to know, okay then I'll see you at lunch, love you" And I kissed her before leaving.

I wonder what's been going on with Tawni lately. I remember last month when we came back from vacation she and Niko got married. I've gotten closer to Niko lately; I guess its cause of Sonny and work.

Grady too; he and Niko aren't bad at all- their really cool.

--SONNYS POV—

* With Tawni*

"Okay so Tawni, what's the big news you have to tell me?" I asked impatiently

"Well, before me and Niko got married we found out something, which brought us closer"

"Say it already! GOSH!" I just totally yelled at her for no reason, she was just getting on my nerves and I hated to wait I just wanted her to hurry.

"Sonny are you okay? You're glowing, you're being very moody now and well – Niko told me that Chad told him you been sick lately. Are you eating?" What did eating have to do with me glowing and getting sick?

"Okay first of all if I didn't eat, how would I be vomiting? I'm not bulimic and I'm not forcing myself to vomit. Also it has nothing to do with eating-." Before I could finish Tawni cut me off.

"I'm Pregnant!" she yelled.

"Oh my gosh, really?! How come you didn't tell me?" I was surprised she hasn't told me for a whole month.

"Well, I been keeping it a secret till I got married and made it official and now I'm telling you." She explained.

"Aw congrats Tawni!" I told her.

"Thanks, so back to you- if it's not eating problems then?"

---- AT DINNER—

NOONES POV

Chad and Sonny at dinner and talked about how work was, what's new, Sonny explained to Chad that Tawni is now pregnant, and Chad also explained that Grady is also engaged, since he proposed on Mackenzie Falls set today to Chloe, who said yes.

Moments later they both left to the Garden and Chad and sonny stood their enjoying the view of the moon and the flowers around them.

CHADS POV

"Chad I have to tell you something." Sonny said. I'm hoping its why she been sick lately.

"Okay tell me Sonny." I said patiently.

She stared down and held her hands to her stomach praising it, and then she looked up and stared me in the eyes.

"I-I'm pregnant."

**DEAR READERS, I want to continue this story but I'm not getting that many reviews. It's okay not to get reviews but I would like you to review even if you did already, because it helps me want to write more – not just for you guys but for me too. I also want to know what's going to happen (: PLS AND THANKYOU TO YOU ALL 3**


	10. Chapter 10: Scared to have a girl?

**Ok I was cleaning my room and when I checked my reviews I just had to stop and continue my story! So here it is and I tried my best to get it up ASAP! Love you reviews! **

**I DON'T OWN SWAC **

CHADS POV

"This is great! I'm going to be a father and have a son." I said. I'm hoping it's a boy but either way I'm happy.

"Uh, Chad, I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet." Sonny said confused.

"Well, I think it's going to be a boy."

"Well, I think it's going to be a little Sonny, but I would love him or her of course no matter what the gender is." She smiled.

I gave Sonny a kiss and she gave me a look like she was surprised yet in an inch of pain.

"You okay? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's the baby. I guess when you kissed me it kind of got excited and kicked."

"Wow, can I feel it?" I never felt a baby kick, especially because of me. I'm finally going to be a father. _I'm going to be a father. I love saying that._

"Of course, Chad, here." She grabbed my hand and put it to her stomach and BAM – their it was. The baby kicked and I felt it, sort of like it punched me but it was still cute.

"That feels amazing. Let's go home, it's getting late and you should be getting some rest."

She agreed and we went back to our car. Once we got home she lay down and started just smiling and talking to the stomach. I went down stairs to give Grady a call and told him the good news. He congratulated me and he also told me his wedding is next month, March 6th.

Since Sonny was pregnant for I'm not sure how long, about a month since the Honeymoon, or maybe 2 weeks ago when we – yeah you know. She has about 8 or 9 more months to go. Once she finished this month.

When I went up stair to check on Sonny she was doing something that looked hilarious to me yet so adorable.

SONNYS POV

So I was talking to my stomach, and started to have some kind of rhythm in my head it was like _do do de do do da do do da._

Pretty weird huh? So I decided I wanted to listen to music so I look out my iPod and listened to some nice peaceful music then I got an idea! Maybe the baby wants to listen too, so I took out my headphones and put them on my stomach for the baby to somehow here, aw this is awesome. I only have a small baby lump so I don't know much about babies still either.

I'm going to have to go sometime this week to buy all kinds of Pregnant Mother books and how to have a smooth pregnancy and a healthy baby.

Chad came in and was chuckling at seeing the iPod headphones on my stomach and took them off.

"Hey, the baby was listening!"

"Sonny, you've only been pregnant about 1 month. So I don't think the baby is fully grown and ready to be hearing yet. If it was ready, it would have come out already" he had a point and I hated him being right.

"Your right, I really should stop and think next time"

"No, you're amazing. I'm just as happy and excited as you are to be having a boy." Again with "having a boy" thing, Chad? Really?

"Really, there's only a 50 percent chance it will be a boy."

"True, but don't worry. Girls are awesome too. I'm just scared kind of to have a girl… "Aw, he's scared to have a girl. Wait what? Why?

"What? Why are you scared?"

"Well, girls are different from guys. First my little girl, then they get their period, then they start dating, then they get married, they fall in love, and then they leave. They grow up and they won't ever be my little girl anymore. It's like a dog dying"

"That's so sweet Chad! Don't worry. If we do have a girl, they will always be your little and love you no matter what." I cheered him up for 2 reasons. 1. I hate to see Chad scared of not wanting to deal with all that he said. Lastly, 2. I want a little girl sometime! So he will have to be convinced to deal with it. Ha.

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Let's get some rest."

CHADS POV

Dreaming:

_Sonny has a girl, and as soon as she was born it everything faded away to her 7__th__ birthday and I was their kissing her forehead saying happy birthday little girl. Then it went back to when she was about 1 and I was feeding her baby food and Sonny was recording it. _

_Another transport and she was 13 and got her period, so Sonny gave her the talk, then it skipped to when she was 15 and she told us she had a boyfriend. She was finally 18 and she went to college and we both said goodbye; at 23 she got married and I was at her wedding, then it skipped to 2 years and she had a baby. _

I woke up and jumped my head up, to how freaky and sad the dream was like. Sonny was awake too so I wonder what could have been wrong.

"Chad, I want Macaroni and Cheese with Mozzarella cheese on top."

"It's 2 in the morning, but okay if that's what you want."

I hurried downstairs to start to cook it up. I didn't want Sonny to get in a bad mood so I made sure to hurry.

"Here you go." I gave it to her, and then she ate it all while watching some television.

I went back to sleep.

---NEXT MORNING AFTER BREAKFAST—

"Sonny I'm going to work now, you need a ride?"

"Yeah, today I'm going to tell Marshall."

[If you're wondering how their still working, well – Sonny and Chad are both 22 here. And they were still on their shows. Sonny started working on So Random at 18, but now she's on a new show with her cast, which is still a comedy show but more having to do with life, like... George Lopez or Any show really, just about their funny life]

**--**

**So yeah you guys may be thinking this is pretty short but I just want to make my story a little longer, well the next chapter. This was their basic Reaction. Next Chapters going to be about 3 or 4 months later and there's going to be Drama between 2 people. Sneak Peek? SNEAK PEEK! **

NEXT CHATER SNEAK PEAK:

"Hey Tawni, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Yeah, *sobs* c-can we meet somewhere? Like at a café, Sonny? "She asked me.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5 min."


	11. Chapter 11: Being Prego

**I DON'T OWN SWAC **

CHADS POV

I sat with Sonny at Marshall's office as we told him that Sonny is pregnant.

"This is great! Congratulation's to both of you! But what are we going to do about your show, Sonny?" Marshall asked.

"Well, I can always just make my character pregnant and continue working. But, I still need to take it easy. So how about I come in for 1 week each month to shoot an episode, and then the following weeks I just won't be in the episodes?" Sonny suggested.

"That's a great idea! Okay so next week you can start. Take this week off. Oh, and call if you ever need anything." Marshall said.

--- back at work 3 days later—

I was Shooting an episode today, yeah bummer. I wish I was home. Grady passed by a while later; I was still shooting but I decided to stop since he kept mouthing "it's important!" and pointing to his phone.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Sonny's on the phone and she doesn't sound too good." He said kind of scared and worried.

"Hello? Sonny?" I asked to the phone.

"_Chad! Where are you? This morning I wake up vomiting a hurricane, I ate my Mac and cheese; but I clearly told you yesterday that I wanted pudding for lunch last night! I don't see any pudding in the fridge for me, and you clearly forgot! Wait- oh no – I don't feel to- BLAHH" _

"Sonny I'll be home in 20 min. Bye love you." Now, hopefully she heard me... oh well it's too late to think about that.

---at home—

Sonny's POV

UGH! I feel so sick, I want pudding, and I'm angry. Uh, and to top it off – he hung up on me! With no explanation! Oh if I was him I'd be smart ad bring me my pudding, and I mean fast!

DING DONG.

Wow, I wonder who could possibly visit during a time like this… maybe my Mom.

I opened the door and it was Chad.

"Oh hello Mr. Hang-up-on-wife-without-saying-a-word!" I said angrily.

"Sonny I'm sorry I forgot to prepare your pudding before I left for work. I will make it now. And are you okay now? Because you started to vomit, and I didn't hang up on you, I said I would be here in 20 min." Chad said slowly.

"Well, yes I would definitely like some pudding now. I am fine now, but are you going back to work? You left me all alone this morning." I said sounding a bit sad at the end.

"Aw, I'm sorry I was going to be late for work and you looked so peaceful."

"It's okay. Now get cooking! That pudding isn't going to make itself you know."

----4 months later-

Sonny's POV.

I haven't got to hang out with Tawni off set. I should give her a call.

I dialed Tawni's phone number and when she answered she was crying. I was trying to tell her to stop crying but it wasn't working so I decided to ask what's wrong.

"Hey Tawni, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Yeah, *sobs* c-can we meet somewhere? Like at a café, Sonny? "She asked me.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5 min."

--At the Café –

"Tawni tell me what's wrong." I demanded.

"Well remember 5 months ago when I got pregnant?"

"Yeah what about it?" I asked.

"Well, when I got pregnant I was still only Nico's girlfriend. He told me that if I'm pregnant then he is going to have to marry me. So the next week he made it public that we were getting married and then yeah then I after the wedding I told people I was now pregnant."

"What's the problem then?"

"He only married me because he didn't want people to think that he impregnated me and was not even married. And now he's never home, he doesn't understand me like Chad understands you when you crave something, or are having mood swings."

"Well, Chad is actually a good helper. He wants to make sure the baby is healthy. But does Nico show any support?"

"No, he doesn't. He sometimes even forgets I'm pregnant."

"How about you guys join Chad and I for dinner? You and I can pretend to crave something, start having mood swings and stuff and maybe Nico will see how Chad acts with me and start being more helpful. So how about it?" I suggested.

"That's a great idea! Ok so I will see you at dinner, you're the best! Bye!"

"Bye"

-At dinner-

"Hey Chad since Tawni and Nico are going to join us tonight, please be supportive?"

"Anything for you, babe but I don't understand why you're so nervous about."

"I will tell you later."

CHADS POV

I made Turkey for tonight since we have guest. Tawni looked kind of upset, like she didn't want to talk much. Hmm, must be something Sonny was so nervous about.

"Chad, I want one of those pudding cups from the deli across the street." Sonny said sweetly. Must be one of her cravings.

"Oh, and Nico, I want some custard!" Tawni demanded.

"Okay I will go buy you some, I will be back in a few." I said. I knew to not get Sonny mad, or it could get ugly in here.

"If you're going to go get Sonny her pudding, then I think I should tag along to get Tawni some custard." Nico said. He sounded confused.

We both left to my BMW and started driving to a store.

"So Chad how is Sonny going with being pregnant?" Nico asked.

"She's getting the hang of it. She isn't vomiting as much as before anymore. She still has weird cravings and stills gets her mood swings now and then, but I'm always on her side. Can't get her mad or else god knows what she would do, probably get really mad it would hurt the baby, and I wouldn't want that."

"True. I don't get it though. Tawni just goes with it. She doesn't seem like she needs any help. When she's in a bad mood or such she starts going crazy on me for no reason! So I just get mad and we get in an argument. I don't want to fight with her, but she just gets so aggravated with me for no reason. She does have weird cravings but instead she makes them herself, since I don't really know that much about cooking."

"Whoa, dude. You can't just get in an argument with her like that. You need to make sure she doesn't get mad so tell her you're sorry and that she's right. OR else it can make her get really angry and she can hurt the baby with stress. Also, if she is really craving you should go out and buy it and cook it. Show you care." I said. Wow, small world. I didn't Nico would be the one who doesn't really know how to handle a pregnant woman.

"Your right. I do care; I guess I need to show it more." Nico said lastly till we got back to the house.

We got there and then we all sat and ate till Tawni started getting in a bad mood, Sonny following along.

"Ugh! This is not the custard I like!" Tawni yelled.

"Chad! This is only a small cup of pudding. I WANT MORE!" Sonny complained.

"Uhh…" was all Nico said.

"I'm sorry Sonny. I will go buy more in a little bit if you want." I tried to calm down Sonny by not pissing her off.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Tawni. What kind of custard you like? I promise I will buy you anything you want." He smiled.

"Aw! Thanks baby for caring." Tawni said happily.

"Caring? Of course I care." Nico said.

Rest of the dinner went well and they left. Sonny was saying "Yay! I did it! "To herself like 1 million times. I don't know if I should ask… or if this is part of the pregnancy when a pregnant women goes crazy happy about nothing. I decided to ask instead.

"Sonny what did you do that you did it?" I asked.

"Well it's a long Story but long story short- Tawni was having pregnant relationship problems with Nico and the dinner made them come together again."

"Then I did it too. I gave Nico advice while getting your pudding."

"Oh, then we did it! Now I want pudding and Mac and Cheese. GO GET ME SOME NOW." She demanded. Well, here we go again with the weird cravings.

SONNYS POV

I'm here lying on the couch waiting for Chad to bring me my food. My stomach shows a baby bump that's pretty big and I'm only 5 months. Can't wait and see what I will look like when next month comes.

I'm so bored. I think I'm going to start reading my Pregnancy book.

I started reading about how good ways of eating and going to those pregnant classes are also good. I do know how to take care of a baby from when I used to babysit. But I think I should start going to classes like how to take care of new born babies. I should go to the doctor's tomorrow to check on the baby and get a picture and hopefully the gender. I will do that next Month.

"Honey I'm home!" Chad yelled. Ha, he sounded like those televisions shows when the husband goes in threw the door and yells that.

"Thanks Chad." He prepared everything and let me eat it.

"Btw sweetie, I want you to read this book about new born babies. You should get a good idea of how to care for one and what they need. We need to schedule for classes and a doctor's appointment next month to get a picture and the gender of the baby. "

"Oh that sounds like a lot. But I know we will get through this. Anything for my healthy baby boy." He said. Really, he really still thinks it's a boy? Oh if it's a girl I'm going to laugh in his face.

"Ok well let's go to bed. The baby and I are very tired. Goodnight I love you." I gave him a sweet good night kiss on the lips.

**--**

**READ THIS AND MAYBE REVIEW! Do you guys think that I'm doing a little too much about the baby? I think I should add more Channy and drama. I have 2 ideas for the next chapter or the next following chapter. Not sure but I will figure it out. Please give me an idea. And should they have a boy or girl?  
Name for baby? Twins? Triplets? Tawni's baby? Name? Help me? Ha, I don't need help! Only with the story. So please help and give me an idea and answer the questions. **

SNEAK PEEK!

"Sonny and Chad, I'm very happy to say you are having…

-LATER IN CHAPTER –

"Tawni what are you doing here?"

--

"Chad just leave. Thanks for nothing."

--

"CHAD! HELP! PLEASE!"

**What will happen? Only way to find out is to review and I will start writing. **


	12. Chapter 12:Mood Swings equal Drama

**1 month later – Sonny's 6 month pregnant. **

**CHAD'S POV **

I'm so excited! Today is the day Sonny and I find out about the baby! And its gender! I can't wait to see our baby boy.

"Sonny hurry up I want to see our baby boy!" I yelled. Hopefully, just hopefully she doesn't get mad.

"EXCUSE ME!? This is MY baby. Without me we wouldn't be going to the doctor's today! So I'll take my time!" she responded angrily.

"Actually, my sperm made the baby. So I do have the right to be excited."I should have just kept my mouth closed.

"You know what, I'm mad at you now. I'm going in my car ALONE. You can get there on your own." Then she walked away and got in her car and started to pull out of the driveway.

"Ugh, Sonny please don't do this." But I was too late. Great now I have to get into my car and quickly if I want to make it.

--at the doctors.—

"Sonny before we go in, I wanted to say I love you so much and I'm sorry." I needed her to forgive me. Of course she will, I just have to be confident.

"I love you too. I forgive you and thanks for forgiving me too. Let's go and find out what the gender is." Then she walks into the room. Uh, wait I forgave her when? I'll just forget about it, I did forgive her anyway.

"The doctor first was putting some slimy blue gel on her tummy, and then was looking at the monitor. Wow was the baby so big in only 6 months.

"Sonny and Chad, I'm very happy to say you're having a boy..." the doctor said.

"YES! Woo-hoo! I knew it! I KNEW IT." I went crazy.

"And a girl." He added. Wait WHAT?

"YES! WAIT WHAT?" Sonny screamed.

"You guys didn't know? You're having twins!" she said happily.

"WHAT!" We both yelled.

SONNY'S POV

Ok, I'm having twins. What am I saying? I'm HAVING TWINS! This is great, but I don't know if Chad's okay with it. I hope he's happy.

"I'll let you two talk." The doctor said and then she let us have some privacy.

"Chad, are you happy about having twins?" I asked.

He turned to me and shockingly kissed me for a few seconds and pulled away.

"Of course I'm happy baby. This is so exciting, and I get my boy!" He said happily.

"So, I get my girl! And of course my boy. "I replied. I looked at the monitor and I smiled and led out tears of joys. He wiped them away and suggested we go home.

I got home and started eating my banana with mustard on it. When I was done I started having pudding with ketchup. Chad says it's adorable, but when he saw me actually eat it, he said he was going to throw up and ran upstairs. I just cracked up.

I was going to tell Tawni by calling her but out of nowhere she was already outside my front door, crying.

"Tawni what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nico got all mad at me for bothering him while he was sleeping and started to yell at me when I was getting all moody! I told him it isn't my fault and he said I need to learn to control myself and the baby! So I decided I couldn't stay with him anymore until the baby is born!" she explained.

"Aw Tawni, would you like to stay here? If it makes you feel better." I suggested.

"Yeah but it's just – I miss him so much and I can't help but cry a lot." She said and started crying even harder. I brought her inside and commanded she lay down on the couch and relax since it isn't good for the baby.

"What's going on?" Chad asked coming in.

"It's a long story Chad." I answered.

"Nico and I got in a fight." Tawni said weakly.

"Oh wow, that's it? Poor Nico, he is all worried and mad on the phone that you keep giving him so many problems." Chad said. I was so shocked, what the hell was Chad saying?

"You mean poor Tawni. She has to deal with Nico not being supportive and snapping at her when she has mood swings. Guys just don't know how to deal with pregnant women." I said more harshly.

"Well your just girls. You don't understand what we men have to deal with you girls. All day it's so hard to deal with. And what do you mean guys don't know how to? We have to keep up with so much."

"OMG I can't believe you just said that Chad! You know what don't talk to me." I yelled trying to calm down. How can I calm down when he's being such a --!

"You see! Right there! I can't even defend my best friend when you're getting all mad!"

"Chad just leave. Thanks for nothing." I said as I looked away from him.

"FINE!" "FINE!" "GOOD!" "GOOD!"

He left and I screamed. I didn't know Chad felt that way about me. Ugh I hate fighting with him and I miss him already.

Tawni and I were all alone in the house. We decided to go and just get some sleep since we were already stressed enough. She walked up to the guest room and I went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Tawni was coming down to join me until I heard many bangs as something had fell down many times and crashed to the floor. I got startled and yelled "WHAT FELL TAWNI?"

No Response.

"Tawni?" I said quietly. I started to walk back to the living room and I saw Tawni on the floor unconscious from falling down the stairs and blood coming out of a somewhat deep cut on her head.

"Tawni oh my god!" I ran to her with a cloth in my hand and put it where it was bleeding. I was about to call the Ambulance but Chad was calling me.

"Sonny?" he noticed me all worried and crying.

"CHAD! HELP! PLEASE!" I yelled. With that he said he will be there in a min.

After that I called for help.

Chad soon ran in and screamed at the sight of Tawni. He held me in his arms and told me to not worry.

-Hours later at hospital in waiting room.-

Nico was in the waiting room crying and telling us how stupid he is and that Tawni deserves so much better. We comforted him telling him that it will be okay.

The doctor came in finally to tell us news.

"I have good news and somewhat bad news. Good news is – She is awake and okay. The cut was not that deep. Bad news – the cut still infected her and she somewhat forgot most of her memories and now. But she will be able to recover it in time. In about 2 weeks she will remember everything. Now- she doesn't remember much but is processing a lot fast."

"Oh thank goodness! But what about our baby?" Nico asked.

"The baby is thankfully fine. She fell with her back to the floor and when she tried to get up I'm guessing she hit something glass or some like metal and hit her deep in the head. I'm still only guessing."

Nico nodded and ran to the room where Tawni was smiling and looked like she was waiting.

"Nico! I missed you!" she said and gave him a kiss as he sat on the bed she was sitting/laying on.

Nico explained the situation to Tawni, who somehow forgotten she was pregnant but remembered some people like me.

After that we all went home, except for Tawni of course.

"Chad. Can we talk about what happened today before you left." I asked in a serious concerned way.

"Yeah I've needed to talk to you about that too." He agreed. We went to our room and both sat down.

"Chad, did you mean what you said? Am I really hard to deal with everyday?" I asked sadly. I really hoped Chad was just moody.

"Oh Sonny I didn't mean anything I said. I don't know what had gotten into me. I guess I was in such a bad mood for no reason. You're not hard to deal with at all. You mean the world to me and I wouldn't want to spend a minute away from everything I have today."

"I'm so sorry for being so moody. I love you and as soon as these babies are born I promise it's going to be worth going through all the months of being pregnant." I then kissed him and we started making out.

We got dressed for bed and then we both snuggled up together. He holds my waist and his head half on top of mine. I felt safe in his arms and began to dream.

--

**OKAY I still need help on baby names. I like Bella for a girl but don't know what to name the boy. Hmm, Brad? Brandon? Brendan? No idea. Or maybe girl name Julie and boy Julian. Help me on ideas! BTW I'm still thinking about what I should do about Tawni's baby. No idea. Any ideas? REVIEW ME THEM! YOU want something in the story, and then I will write it. Just click the button to REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Alot of Babies in one day

3 months later – 9 month pregnant.

SONNYS POV

I'm so nervous! It's been 9 months since I got pregnant and 1 week and still no baby. It's October 9th and it's a Friday. Chad has been with me just in case. I keep trying to convince him that is been a week and he should just go to work and maybe the baby will come next week.

"You sure you're going to be okay all alone with Odie?" Chad asked. If you're wondering who he is, it's the puppy Chad got me last month for my birthday. (Pronounced Oh-Dee like from Garfield.)

"Yes, I will be fine. Now go to work already baby!" I pushed him out the door and he kissed me and informed me to give him a call if anything.

I decided to just sit and watch some television with Odie till Chad came home.

*2 hours later*

I started feeling some pain. That's where it all hit me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I kept yelling.

"Ugh! Mother F-----! It hurts Odie!" I yelled to my dog who looked scared.

"Odie … Odie help me! Ugh why am I talking to a dog! AHH! Where's the phone? I lost the phone! I need to call Chad!" I yelled so loud. Ugh I have no idea where the phone is. I even tried telling Odie to go look for it!

I was afraid to go upstairs to my bedroom and accidentally trip like Tawni did. So I just kept looking until I reached the kitchen. AHH! I hate this pain! It's killing my mood! Ugh! I was walking as slowly as I tried to reach the phone and finally dialed Chad's cell number.

"Sonny is everything alright?" he asked while I was taking deep breaths and then screamed.

"AHHH! Chad my water broke! HELP! It HURTS!" I screamed.

"WHAT! Ok I will be right there just hang in there sweetie." Then I hung up and started making my way slowly outside to not wait any time so when Chad got here I would be ready to leave.

Chad got here and started driving to the hospital Tawni and I picked out for our baby's to be born in the same place, but of course different days.

The doctor took me quickly to a room and when I finally laid down someone said "Sonny?" in a shocked but happy way.

"Tawni your water broke too already?" I asked in an excited way.

"Yeah, around 5 in the morning. The doctor said I'm ready now so I'm just waiting till he gets here. AHH! It hurts so much! I'm just so glad you're here Sonny! I'm so excited to see what I'm having since I wanted it to be a surprise!" Tawni yelled and said in a happy but painful ton.

I said Good luck and then a Contraction hit me. Chad ran to me and held my hand and told me it's going to be okay.

"I know it's going to be okay you stupid idiot! I'm just in PAIN! UGH! AHH!" I yelled.

"Chad, she didn't mean it. She is just having a really bad mood swing because of the pain." My mother said. She was right, but I was in so much pain I grabbed Chad's hand and squeezed it so hard I thought he was about to cry!

Tawni's baby just came out and it was a girl, she was still in pain and then the doctor said another one is coming. It was another girl. She didn't expect twins, that's until the doctor said another one is coming and then she totally was shocked and Nico fainted. The next baby was another girl! She asked if there was any more and the doctor said nope, that she is all done and had triplets.

"Tawni what you going to name them?" The nurse asked.

"Let me think … Princess! Daisy! And Lily!" Tawni yelled with tears of joy of holding 2 of the babies and the other in Nico's hands.

"The nurse will be with you in a couple of hours, Mrs. Cooper" the doctor told me. I nodded and just did what I was usually doing laying in the bed, sweating and yelling. I couldn't stay still and kept pacing back and forth in the room.

Finally it was time for the babies to be born.

"Okay Sonny give me a big push and keep pushing until Chad stops on the count of 10. Chad, when you're ready let's start."  
I pushed and Chad started counting to ten then I exhaled. I took deep breaths and repeated the process over and over again till the first baby was out.

"Okay it's a boy! Now were waiting for the girl, who will come in a few minutes or seconds." The nurse said.

I was so happy, and Chad was so excited to see the baby. They came back once they finished cleaning him off and Chad held him. He was simply adorable. He had blue eyes, and Chad's hair. He was very quiet after crying when he came out. He was staring at Chad and looked so calm. After that he was chewing on his finger, showing he was kind of hungry. The doctor said in a few minutes they will come with the right milk for the baby to drink.

I started screaming again and then it was time for my baby girl. This time it hurt twice as hard as my baby boy came out.

"Whoa, this baby really wants to get out. Let's start again." And my mother and Chad started counting as I pushed. When I gave my last second push, she was out crying. After they cleaned her she was still crying very loudly but when they handed her to me she stopped crying. It was like switching the lights off. That quick she instantly stopped.

I started to cry as I looked at my two adorable babies. Chad sat beside me on the bed while holding the boy and the girl in my hands and we were thinking of names.

"So Chad, what should we name them?" I asked.

"Hmm … I think we should name the boy … Dylan." Chad said.

"Okay Dylan it is! Now for the girl, I like Darla, Dhara, or Demi." I suggested.

"I like Dhara. It means Earth you know." Chad said.

"Dhara it is." I said with a smile on my face.

"I love you and the babies, Sonny. You guys are the world to me." He said.

"I love you too Chad. I know we will make it through their lives all the way, right?"

"Of course we will. They will have both their Mommy and Daddy. No favorites, no splitting up, and no divorce. I promised you forever Sonny, and I don't break my promises." He said.

After that, he put the babies in their hospital carriages with their names on it to not get mixed up and went to their room with all the other babies. I laid down to get some rest and Chad gave me a sweet kiss and said he is going to go home for a while to feed Odie and check on everything and that he will be back in the morning.

_Dylan James Cooper – born October9th, 2010 at 9:13:04 pm _

_Dhara Samantha Cooper- born October 9__th__, 2010 at 9:17:02 pm _


	14. Chapter 14: Good morningnight?

**CHADS POV**

Finally it was the day! The day for my Son Shine and my babies to come home.

Sonny picked out a nice outfit for Dhara to wear, and I picked out an outfit for Dylan to wear.

We started to put them in their own Baby seats and to make sure they were okay Sonny went to the back and sat between them. I drove home, and when we got there we both took them out and went to sit in the living room. We figured they were hungry because the doctor told us they hadn't ate so to feed them once we get home, so now were feeding them.

Sonny was feeding Dylan and I was feeding Dhara. When Dhara was done, she kept crying. I tried to calm her down but she didn't want to be calmed down. She started to calm down and finally fell asleep, which looked adorable! I put her in her crib in her room and put her in her crib. I went to Dylan's room just across the hall and I saw that Sonny was rocking him back and forth as he was sleeping.

Dylan was much quieter then Dhara.

"So, Sonny who's coming over to see the babies?"I asked.

"Uh, well my mom, your mom, your father, Lucy and I think Tawni might drop by with her babies." She replied. I was happy to hear they were coming, but I wasn't so excited for Tawni and her babies coming. 5 babies in a house, it's hard.

-30 min later-

"Oh Sonny! Look at you! You're getting skinnier by the moment." Sonny's Mom told Sonny.

"Well, I do have to get back to my own shape again." Sonny replied.

"It's good to see you, Connie." I greeted.

"Chad, it's been 2 days. Not 2 years." She pointed out and we all started laughing.

1 hour later

SONNYS POV

"Hello Kris and Dave!" I greeted. I was so happy Chad's parents made it, since they were out of town they couldn't make it to the hospital.

"Hello Sonny, I'm so glad to see you! I'm so excited to be a grandmother of twins. Oh, I knew Chad had it in him to bring me beautiful grandchildren." Kris said.

"Oh Mom stop, I know I'm great" he said while smirking. I slapped his arm playfully and gave him a sweet but short kiss on the lips.

After Lucy came, Tawni was a no show because the babies were crying a lot and didn't want to bother.

The babies were sleeping and Chad and I were lying in bed after putting the babies to bed.

"Hey sonny, you know what I _want _to do?" He asked seductively.

"I know exactly what we both _want to do." _I replied kissing him on the lips while swinging myself on top of him.

He started taking off my shirt but before he can finish, we heard a baby crying.

"Dhara." We both said at the same time knowing that it was her, since Dylan hardly cries, only when hungry or needs a diaper change.

I said I got this, and made my way off the bed, put my shirt on and went to Dhara to see what's wrong.

20 min later

Oh my god! Dhara won't stop crying. I tried everything. I tried feeding her, wasn't hungry. Checked her diaper, and nothing. After a couple of more min, she stopped and went to sleep. I put her down, and about 2 hours later she started crying again for no reason, so I just stayed with her and she fell asleep after 30 min, and then 3 hours later she started again.

Next Morning –

"Good Morning Son Shine! " I got so mad because I didn't get any sleep last night, it wasn't such a great morning and now Chad has to go to work so I have to be alone with the twins by myself without any sleep.

"NO it's not a good morning! I haven't slept all night, your leaving, and now I have to be all alone with the twins and not having any sleep!" I yelled.

"Sonny come here." He led me to his lap where I sat and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know it's not going to be easy taking care of twins, but we will always have each other to be there for us and we will make great parents. Think of how Tawni feels like taking care of triplets while Nico works"

He had such a good point. Damn him for always being right!

"Your right, but I haven't slept all night and I'm so tired and I'm scared that something might go wrong, I might pass out or-"Chad then cut me off and kissed me. Random much?

"Don't worry. I will take the day off and you can sleep." He said.

"Really Chad! You're the best! I love you!" I told him and jumped on him in so much joy that he wasn't leaving me.

"Okay okay, now get your behind to bed. I have to go warm up bottles for the babies." He said.

"Okay good-morning- night I guess!" I said in joy but still very tired voice and kissed him then ran off to sleep.

Later I woke up and saw it was now 6 in the morning. I was confused, but I saw Chad sleeping next to me still in clothes.

"Chad wake up." I awoke him and he smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head." He teased.

"How long did I sleep for?" I asked.

"All day yesterday and night, I took care of the twins." He said.

"Aw thanks Chad. How did you deal with Dhara crying all night?" I asked.

"Well, it wasn't easy until I found out that she wanted something to suck on, so a pacifier and she also wanted some kind of butterfly toy." He informed me.

"That's all she wanted? Wow at least you found out sooner." I said happy that now I know what she wants for her to not cry so much.

"You know, we never got to finish what we wanted to do 2 days ago ..." he said smirking.

"Not now! It's 6 in the morning!" I told him like he obviously didn't know any better.

"Fine, I was just saying!" he said.

"Yeah sure you were." I said smirking and started kissing him and got on top of him. He pulled away and said

"So this means were on?" he asked hoping I would say yes to him so early in the morning.

"NO! Now let's go make breakfast." I demanded and he sighed and followed me as we went to go prepare breakfast.

I still feel bad that Chad went the whole day with the babies. I'm going to have to start being more responsible and start helping.

--

**I know its short and not so good but I just felt like you guys should see how it's so far going for the first day home. This happened to my mom when she had my little sister :P she was quiet at the hospital – practically the ONLY baby sleeping in the room of crying loud babies, we got home and at night she was just HORRIBLE! Non STOP! Anyway enough of me – Next chapter will be better! REVIEW NOW AND I WILL START GETTING STARTED! **

**Links of babies rooms in my profile!**


	15. Chapter 15: Your late, and i'm alone

**One month later**

**SONNYS POV [1:30pm] **

I left Dhara with my mom so I can go exercising like I do every day for about an hour. I'm about the same weight I was before I was pregnant, which I'm proud of. Now I can call it quits and spend more time with the babies. I started jogging home so I can take a quick shower and then pick up Dhara. I started getting dressed in a nice sun dress, and got in the car. As I was starting the car, my phone was ringing and it was Chad.

[Bold is Chad]

Hey Chad

**Hey babe, I have to stay a few more hours shooting so I will be home around 7. Dylan is with my mother, she wanted to take Dylan home since he was crying while I was shooting so she did. **

Okay, but not too late. I will need help cooking dinner while watching the babies. Well I got to go pick up Dhara, so see you tonight bye I love you.

**Okay love you, bye.**

--

Aw Man! Now I have to be all alone without Chad. *Sad face.* I mean like what could go wrong?

7:30 –

Oh my I need to call my mother or Kris! The babies are crying, I'm trying to make dinner for myself, Odie keeps barking at EVER squirrel that passes by the house, or even if he sees another dog, Chad is still not home and he won't answer the phone! Not to mention my food is burning on the stove. MY FOOD IS BURNING! Ugh.

-

"Hello?" Kris greeted on the phone.

"Kris, sorry to call so late but I'm alone in the house and I'm having a bit of trouble, can you come over?" I asked.

"Sorry I can't sweetie. I'm busy with work and Dave is at work now." She said which made me sigh. I decided not to eat, and go to just my bedroom with Odie and the babies. I put the babies on the bed and I sat on the bed trying to cheer them up to stop crying when I noticed Dhara needed a diaper change. I changed her and then Dhara was now SCREAMING and just stopped once I put on Mackenzie Falls Season 2 DVD, and she saw Chad's face. I guess she noticed Chad on the screen and she wanted her daddy. Aw, how cute!

Dylan was in my arms as I was rocking him in my arms for him to fall asleep as Dhara was sleeping when the television shut off. It was already 9 and Chad is still not here or answering his phone.

**CHADs POV [at 7 o'clock]**

Ugh. Dumb whore keeps trying to make moves on me when I keep telling her that I don't like her and I'm happily married. I Hate working with this whore, she doesn't even work here! She just comes after shooting to bring donuts for everyone to eat.

"Hey since its 7 and your done working, want to go out for dinner? Just me and you." She said. She was wearing a short mini skirt and a small tank top. Who does she think she is a fifteen year old? She's 25 and I'm 22.

"No, how many times do I have to say No? Get the clue?" I said harshly.

"Oh come on, you been working all day, why not just relax, and come to my place."

"Look you know I'm happily married, with 2 kids. So stop asking for anything and go find yourself a guy you slut." I had to say it.

"Whatever! I will have you. Sonny Monroe does not deserve you. Only one girl does and that's me!" She said and then walked away. Whatever I'm not going to waste my time on her.

"Hey Cooper, were all going to have a special dinner now for our good job on the season finale, let's go the boss is waiting for us there." George, a co-star, told me. Crap, I can't go I told Sonny I'd be home by now. Then again I can't say no to the boss, a quick bite won't hurt.

3 hours later-

Oh man! Tonight was so much fun! Drinks, great food, and we all had our laughs. I haven't noticed the time since my phone had died. I just remembered I had to be home since I forgot because I was having so much fun. Hope Sonny could understand, but I doubt it. I better start praying.

At home-

I didn't want to wake the kids so I stepped in quietly, and turned on the lights to see a very angry Sonny.

"Sonny I – "she cut me off before I could finish.

"I don't want to hear it. Here "she said pointing to the couch that has a pillow and blanket there.

"What's this – oh Sonny please I'm sorry, let me explain what happened." I begged but she didn't give in.

"No. You can explain in the morning. IF I'm in a good mood to deal with you." She said and then away she was going upstairs to bed. Darn, I knew she would get mad. Hopefully she gives me a chance to explain in the morning. Oh well, I better get some rest.

The whole night I couldn't sleep. It's 3 in the morning and I just couldn't sleep. Something was bugging me, like I forgot to do something or someone is expecting me. But all I can think about is Sonny. It's like being 18 all over again, when every day I would leave work from Condor Studios I would always miss Sonny and think of how I was such a fool for not asking her out when we were on the Gilroy show, or even when we went to Lookout Mountain. But – life is still of course perfect. Sonny is mine, we have our spot in the hill top garden, we got married, and we had Dhara and Dylan, we –

_Then it hit me. _

That's it! I can't sleep because I haven't seen Dhara and Dylan all day. Oh, how I missed them so much.

I made my way upstairs to first go into Dylan's room. He was sound asleep, of course being the quiet one. I carefully grabbed his little hand and played with his small fingers. I was in awestruck when he slightly opened his hand and reached for my finger and hanged on to it. My son is just plain adorable.

After a while he let go and I decided it was Dhara's turn. I gently kissed Dylan's forehead and headed to Dhara's room. To my surprise, she was wide awake. She wasn't crying this time though, and I wonder how long she had been awake for.

I picked her up gently and started to talk to her.

"Aw my baby girl couldn't sleep either?" I asked her, more to myself stating the obvious.

"Gha gha GHA." Was all she said in a lower tone and then got higher? Sounded like she was upset in baby language, if there is such a language.

"Does someone need the tickle monster!" I said then began tickling her little tummy and she started to smile and laugh, reminding me of Sonny ever time she smiled.

"I'm sorry Dhara that I wasn't home early to be here with you, Dylan and Mommy. I couldn't say no to my boss for the congrats dinner party, and I got lost in time and didn't realize the time. I promise though, I will be here tomorrow for you."

"I hope so. I missed my husband all day today." A familiar voice I heard that I knew so well said.

I guess I hadn't realize that Sonny was at Dhara's door the whole time watching as I spoke to Dhara and played with her.

I didn't say anything and let her continue.

"You know, she is going to be a daddy's girl for sure. " She said which made me smile.

"You think so? What makes you think she won't just be a mommy's girl? She is so similar to you." I said.

"Well, the whole time you were gone all she did was scream and cry, that is until I put on Mackenzie falls season 1 and all she did was stare at you the whole time and immediately stopped crying. I guess she just missed you so much … just like I did." Sonny admitted.

I was in a mixed emotion at this moment. 1. Happy – because I make my daughter smile.2. Sad – because she made Sonny go through all the trouble. And 3. Guilty – for making my daughter and Sonny miss me so much while I was out basically just having dinner while Sonny didn't get to even eat.

"Sonny, I really am sorry, and it won't happen again. I promise, but please don't be mad at me." I said

I was going to go on apologizing but instead she stopped me by speaking before I can continue.

"Oh Chad, I'm sorry for taking it a little overdramatically. I guess I should of let you explained yourself before I skipped to the chase and made you sleep on the couch. I was just so upset with you because you told me you would be home at 7. But its okay, I heard you explain yourself to Dhara and I understand now. Forgive me? I forgive you."

"Don't worry; it's not your fault it's mine. Thanks for understanding; I was scared you would still be mad. Of course I forgive you, Sonshine." I said as I put Dhara in her crib.

"I missed you so much." I said and she ran into my arms and I twirled her and she was basically in the air, then I put her down and kissed her passionately. We stopped and noticed Dhara was still awake and giggling at us as she was in wonder of what we were doing. Sonny and I said goodnight to her, and gave her favorite butterfly toy and pacifier to her and she was sound asleep after a few seconds.

As for Sonny and I, we decided to take it to our master bedroom we were on top of each other and making out. I took off her very short sleeping dress and she took of my shirt. The rest was when I made love to her, more of sex, and then we both were tired and we fell asleep waking up the next morning to my arms around her holding her close to me as she was facing opposite way from me and I was a little bit more on the bed so my head was resting a bit on top of hers.


	16. Chapter 16: Extreme Hardcore Drinking

**One year later. **

Chad's POV

"Say Daddy" Chad said in a baby voice to Dylan. Over the year it's been really good being a father. Dylan can walk baby steps, but can't say Daddy only Mommy. Dhara, on the other hand, can't walk yet because every time she tries she ends up falling on her bottom, yet she can't say mommy yet, only Daddy. Since the day she said Daddy, she wouldn't stop saying it. I think its adorable, but when she over does it and starts yelling Daddy ever 2 seconds until she gets my attention, I get a little annoyed. Both of them know how to say Dada and mama but not daddy or mommy fully yet.

"Mommy!" Dylan yelled. This seemed to happen every time I told him to say daddy.

"Please say Daddy." I begged him. He wouldn't respond this time and put a face of confusion. I put my head down hiding my face with my hands and just sighed until –

"Daddy" Dylan said coming out more in a question. My eyes went wide and I said "Yes! Daddy! Say it again!" I cheered him on.

"Daddy… Daddy… Daddy Daddy Daddy! "He yelled.

"YES! My boy can say Daddy! Ha, Dylan beat Dhara in who can say both of our names first!" I showed off to Sonny who was feeding Dhara right now. Now Dhara started to yell DADDY all over again.

[Pictures of babies are now in their toddler age in my profile. There 11 month old here.]

"So, I bet Dhara can say mommy. Come on Dhara say mommy. For me please?" she asked and begged Dhara to say. But she protested.

"No, Daddy!" she yelled and started to cry putting her hands up squeezing her little hands touching the sky waiting for me to come over and pick her up.

"Ugh, she just doesn't like me." Sonny said with a sad face. Aw, she looks so cute when she's sad.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"No. I just want her to at least like me. She can yell Daddy every 2 seconds all she wants." She said pointing out how I would have to suffer from that knowing Dhara was the loud type, as for Dylan being the quiet one.

"Oh come on, I know for a fact Dhara likes you. Look, I will leave her here with you and she will be okay." I said as I put Dhara in her arms and walked out of the room waving bye to Dhara indicating I'm leaving the house, even though I was hiding in the next room.

As soon as I was waving bye, Dhara said "Daddy?" in a confused yet saddish way. I felt pretty bad but I had to. As soon as I was finally out Bam! She was screaming and threw whatever was in her hand yelling Daddy repeatedly.

SONNYs POV

Oh my god, I can't believe how Dhara is acting right now! She won't stop crying and now she's screaming Daddy. Well, I could believe it since she is just a baby and she loves Chad and hates being away from him

Can't wait till she's older and is going to want to be away from him when she wants to go on a date.

Oh gosh I can't take this anymore.

"CHAD! GET IN HERE PLEASES SHE WONT STOP AND SHES THROWING THINGS NOW." I yelled while putting Dhara down on the floor.

I was just amazed at what I saw as soon as Chad just showed his face and stood there while Dhara was on the other side of the room and on the floor and got up on her feet and ran to Chad hugging his leg saying softly "Daddy".

"My point is proven, she doesn't like me." I said.

"No I guess she just needs more time with you." Chad said. He had a point, he would take Dylan sometimes to work with him and his mother would be there watching Dylan as Chad filmed, and I would go to work but babies wouldn't be allowed since Dhara is a loud one. So Dhara would stay with my mom, and when me and Chad both got home she would run to him and Dylan would always stay neutral spend time with Chad and I. Some reason Dhara was just a Daddy's girl.

"Your right, anyway we better go get Dhara and Dylan's stuff ready since today's Grady and Chloe's wedding" I told Chad. After the wedding Chad and I are of course going to the after party with everyone while the babies are with Chad's mom.

Chad took Dhara and Dylan to the living room to watch some Elmo while I got my bridesmaid dress in the car and got dressed in a sundress to be more comfortable while I get dressed later. So we had to get there early.

--- 1 hour later-

"Bye sweetie, be a good girl. Bye my baby boy, you be a good boy for grandma too." I said giving each a kiss. Dhara likes Chad's mom and gets excited when she sees her. She starts giggling up and claps her hands.

As Chad and I got in the car we were talking about how we were excited to be going to the wedding and that we both should act maturely at the after party. I remember when we used to date like when he has just turned 21 he would drink a lot at a party and sometimes go crazy. But since that one party when he was about 21 and a month old when he got really drunk and went crazy, he has been more mature and controls himself when he is drunk.

-AT THE WEDDING.-

I was in my bridesmaid dress and waiting on the side of the Chloe with 2 other bridesmaid next to me. The ceremony was almost ending and at the end when they were vowing, Chad winked at me and I gave him a smile. They announced to kiss the bride and everyone clapped when everything ended.

Chad and I got ready to go to all these places to take pictures in weird places and then we all went to go get dressed in other formal dresses but not for a wedding or bridesmaid dresses.

When we got to the party the usual stuff happened at weddings. Later I and Chad were drinking but I didn't drink a lot cause I didn't want to get too carried away. Chad was staring at me and smiling.

"What" I said like joking around pointing out that he was staring at me strangely.

"You just look so beautiful." He said still smiling and I kissed his lips.

I turned around to look at Tawni who was sitting talking to someone and then looked at the dance floor where people were dancing. Chad then held me from behind, putting his hands around my waist as I fit perfectly in his body while his neck fit perfectly on my shoulder. It was perfectly perfect. He kissed my cheek and I giggled. He swirled me to face him and held on to both my hands and pulled me to him and asked me "may I have this dance?" he said smiling more coming out as a cheesy line than a question.

"Of course." I said. We walked to the dance floor and it was a slow song. It was catch me by Demi Lovato. This was beyond sweet.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

He whispered to me –

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied still on his shoulder, we broke apart as I kissed him a short but sweet one. We stared at each other's eyes getting lost in them, and we began a long passionate kiss.

We pulled apart and our forehead was on each others, breathing heavily.

"I am going to go check on the babies." I said. He nodded and I walked to a corner to go call Kris.

"Hey how are the babies doing?" I said after she picked up on the third ring.

"Their doing great. They are actually sleeping already. How's the party doing? Is Chad behaving?" She asked.

"It's really nice. What do you mean? Chad is mature enough to drink." I said.

"Okay that's nice, but okay just make sure he doesn't drink too much hard powerful liquor." She said and hung up.

I went back in and I was making my way to Tawni who was drinking some Champagne.

"Hey Tawni, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh hey Sonny, not much just waiting for Nico to come back from the Guy's table so we can go back home, I know it's cause the babysitter can't stay longer than 11:30." She said.

"Oh that's cool, have you seen Chad?" I asked.

"Well … yeah he's at the Guys table too." She said.

"Uh, may I ask what is this "guys table" you are talking about?"

"Ha, it's a table where all the hard liquor is and the guys try to see who can drink more than the other. I think it's so stupid, all I know is Nico isn't going to do that since he promised me he was only watching." She said.

"Uh, Chad's over there though? Should I be worried?" I asked.

"Well, when you guys were dating and he went to that party when he was 21 he did that and he ended up drunk. I guess if you want too, you could be. I think Chad is mature enough now that he got kids." She said.

"Thanks, so do I. Well I guess I will talk to you later, I'm going to go talk to Chloe."

-3 hour later –

It's been three hours and I have been chatting with a lot of people, dancing with some of my friends who are girls, and Grady who is actually a good dancer! I guess he learned good from Nico back in the days.

I still haven't seen Chad and I'm starting to worry he might have left without me or gone elsewhere.

I looked outside the Party Fancy hall and looked if Chad was anywhere near. I searched each corner of the room and finally I saw Chad. He was drinking still with a bunch of guys who were all betting on who could chug the drink down faster. I waited till he stopped and went up to him as he was yelling Woo since he has won.

"Chad I think it's enough drinking now." I said as I grabbed his arm to pull him away but he snatched his arm out of my reach and yelled at me.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm on a role, baby!" he screamed proudly.

"How many drinks have you had?" I asked.

"How should I know I been drinking this whole time and winner, I forgot!" he said laughing and smiling while everyone cheered him on.

"Baby no more drinking, I think it's time we go home." I said. But, he refused.

"Hell no I don't want to go home!" He screamed. Are you kidding me, Chad? Real immature.

"Seriously Chad stop it I want to go home, NOW." I said half screaming at him.

"Wow fine bossy."He said. I ignored him since I could tell by his attitude and his half laughing and screaming he is drunk, but just a little too drunk.

"Bye guys! Call me maybe I come back later after I take naggy here home!" He said laughing with his friends. When we finally got outside after I said a quick bye and congrats to the newly wedded, we went outside and I yelled at him.

"What the hell was that, Chad? That was so immature of you and you said you weren't going to go too extreme." I said, and then I noticed I was basically talking to a wall. He was busy pointing and laughing at the moon.

"Sonny will you keep nagging and just get in the car!" he screamed. Oh no was he not driving.

"You're not driving drunk. I am driving." I yelled.

"NO! I AM DRIVING NOW GET IN THE CAR!" he yelled getting closer to me which scared me a little.

"Your drunk Chad sweetie. Please let me drive?" I asked. But he refused my kindness. I was only trying to not yell and be polite so maybe he will quit screaming before someone notices.

"NO. I said I am driving and that's final." He demanded grabbing my wrist pretty hard, but I snatched it back.

"No, I'm walking because unlike you I want to get home safe to my babies." I yelled.

"Fine! Walk if you want to. Don't come crying to me when you get kidnapped and raped!" he yelled harshly and that was the line.

"I cannot believe you just said that…" I said sadly as I felt some tears over running my face. He came closer to me to whip them away and I stared into his eyes and saw they were no longer the deep shade of blue that sparkled that I loved. That's where I couldn't take it and I slapped him hard across the face and started to get in the driver seat and I took the car locking the doors so he couldn't come in.

"WTF! Open the door! Don't do this Sonny!" He yelled and thought I was going to just stop, but instead I put the keys in and started the car.

"FINE LEAVE! I DON'T CARE! I WILL GET MY OWN RIDE HOME AFTER THE PARTY!" He yelled as I left.

-At Kris' house-

I knocked on the door and when she opened it I went inside closed the door and locked it and then she asked me.

"Where's Chad? You okay?" she asked.

I sniffed my last tear goodbye and replied. "You were right."

----

OH DRAMA.

SO REVIEW! WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? LIKE? LOVE? HATE? OF WELL JUST REVIEW! ALSO! –

Any ideas for what should happen next? GUESS! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Get it right and I give you a shout out and even maybe a character or BOTH! Your choice, but you need to review.


	17. Chapter 17:Too much for just a Sorry

**Sonwitachance – your idea was HILARIOUS cause yes, I have noticed they do have sex at random forgiving moments D: anyway! I love the idea and I am sure to use it next chapter! Oh – spoiler :O sorry about that anyway READ AND REVIW :P **

**NEXT MORNING- **

**SONNYS POV.**

I was crying for almost half the night last night. I couldn't go home because I didn't want to see Chad in the morning and because Dhara would probably cry when she notices Chad was gone for so long.

Half the night I wasn't crying I had a headache and was thinking about what I was going to do or even say to Chad… if I ever see him.

CHADS POV

-LAST NIGHT AFTER SONNY LEFT-

Damn Sonny, think I'm not mature enough for anything. BLAH!

Now how the hell am I going to get home? Actually Chad doesn't need to worry about that! I'll just ask a friend to drive me home, but first- let's get back to the Guys Table!

-After drinking for a few more hours.-

Ah that was one of the best parties I ever been to. Now to get a ride home, its 4:30. I asked a few people but they couldn't, then I asked someone to call my limo driver and take me home which after 30 minutes arrived.

"SONNAYY! DYLAN, DHARA, ODIE IM HOME!" I yelled. No answer though except for Odie. Gosh where are these people? Oh well more time to relax and get sober. I ran upstairs to the master bedroom and no sign of sonny, so more time to sleep.

LATER THAT DAY AT 1pm. –

Ah, talk about hangover! I wonder what happened last night that I can't remember anything. What time is it? OH its one. Where is everyone?

I tried calling Sonny about 9 times but I she didn't answer. I finished my cup of some gross thing that I was suppose to drink to help my hangover and that's when I started remembering a little, but it was more blur.

_REMEMBERING STUFF: _

"_CHUG CHUG CHUG!" everyone at a table yelled at me who was chugging down something. _

…

"_Chad I want to go home. NOW" Sonny yelled. _

…_.. _

"_IM DRIVING NOW GET IN THE CAR!" I yelled._

…_._

"_FINE! LEAVE! I'll get my own ride! I yelled. Not even sure if that's what I said. _

_.._

"_SONNAYY! DYLAN, DHARA, ODIE IM HOME!" I yelled for what was quiet. Showing a half room half blur of the house._

_-END-_

I still don't know how that helps so much but I am pretty sure I am starting to remember more and my memory is coming out more clearly. I tried calling again but no answer. Then I started thinking, where would Dhara be where Sonny could handle her with someone Dhara is good with? Momma Cooper.

I decided to call than go over first to make sure I know I am in trouble or not.

"Hello Chad." My mother answered more like saying it in disgust.

"Hey mom does Sonny happen to be there?" I asked.

"Why? For you to come apologizing for something horrible you said and did last night." She answered harshly.

"Mom I don't remember much, want to clear my memory and tell me how bad it was?" I told.

"Let's just say poor Sonny was almost going to walk home, but the girl I know she is was not going to put up with your crap. You disrespected her in front of people, almost wanted to physically hurt her, and you said something so harsh that you should remember yourself." She said. I didn't know I was being that bad.

"I'm coming over." I said, she was going to protest but I hung up on her.

I drove as fast as I can to my mothers' house and I already saw our car. I knocked on the door but nobody would answer, but I saw Dhara run to the window and saw her looking outside knocking on the window to get my attention and started yelling Daddy. It was cute, and I tried to signal her to see if she was the smartest baby ever and could open the door, but she failed to even understand me.

Sonny came to the window and I ran to it and told her to please open the door. But she just shook her head and closed the curtain. I could already hear Dhara crying for me, to my surprise I heard her yell something absolutely amazing.

"MOMMY PLEASE!?" Dhara yelled. Right there Sonny opened the door for me to come in, and Dhara ran to me and motioned her arms signaling for me to carry her, which I did.

"You're lucky your daughter loves you so much, I had to open the door she said then was going to walk away but I turned her around and saw a tear fall of her face.

"Sonny can't we talk about this?" I said as I put Dhara down and told her to go find Grandma.

"You don't understand how I could feel about what you told me, I know you were drunk and I understand but it was way worst to hear you even say it."

"I don't know what I said because I wasn't myself and –"she cut me off and yelled.

"YOU TOLD ME TO NOT COME RUNNING TO YOU WHEN I GET RAPED AND KIDNAPPED AGAIN!" she yelled and stared into my eyes showing she was seriously hurt deep down inside and out. My mouth was opened in shock and my eyes widen from what I had said last night to the love of my life.

She stayed in that yelling position as if she was about to smack me but instead she opened her mouth to say something, but instead refused against it and sighed and looked away.

"Sonny you know I would never ever mean that. Please I'm so sorry I went out of control and didn't listen to you." I apologized.

"That too, you embarrassed me in front of your drunk friends and went out of control." She reminded me.

"Chad, before you apologize again I just can't right now. Just go home while I stay here a day or two to get my head straight on if I can forgive you or not."

"No, my home is your home. I'm not giving you the chance to choose to either stay with me or not for something I regret doing and would rather die than do it again." I said looking her in the eyes to make sure she understands me.

"Chad please, just let me get over it at least. You can take the kids with you for the rest of the day and I will think about if I will be home for dinner or tomorrow." She said. I just felt like breaking something for some dumb reason as the kids were already waiting by the door.

"Okay, but don't forget, I love you." I said and turned to walk out the door. She looked down and whispered softly, but I still heard it.

"I love you too…"

**Yeah I know, pretty short but I just wanted to finish it! ANYWAY! I NEEED ALL, AND I MEAN EVERYONE WHO READS THIS TO REVIEW TO WHAT IM ABOUT TO SAY OR ASK. **

**Okay so I love this story but I think I should either continue this, or something weird/bad happens in the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** chapter after this one and end it but make a sequel and make a new story continuing it. OR OR OR:**

**I could just continue the drama here! There is no difference in both of these options but I think either one is a good idea but still HELP! TELL ME YOUR IDEA AND OPTION! –Point's to you - ! **

**Thanks don't forget to review like, love, or hate. And answering THIS ^ **


	18. Chapter 18MAYBE : Curse you

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MISSY? People are waiting for you! "Sonny says. **

"**I know, but I was writing "Letters of Love" my new story." I say. **

"**You're cheating on Chad and I?" she said shockingly upset. **

"**No, no! You guys are the main characters!" I pronounced. **

"**OKAY WE BETTER! NOW GO ON WITH THE STORY!" she said.**

CHADS POV

It's already been 3 days and no Sonny. I always call her but my mom keeps saying she's busy or at work. I have taken the week off since I am with the kids.

Why does Sonny have to be so complicated sometimes? I said I was sorry, I wasn't myself that night. I don't even remember that night anymore. Suddenly the house phone was ringing, and I automatically ran to it hoping it was Sonny.

"Hello?" _I answered._

"Hey there Chad, It's Bill!" he replied.

"Uh, Bill my mail guy?" I had no idea who this was.

"Who? No. Bill." He said hoping id remember.

"My assistant Bill?"

"No"

"Hairstylist?"

"No again. "

"Uncle Bill?"

"Okay obviously you don't remember me. It's Bill from the party! Remember we met and we drank and well, I don't remember. All I know after that was I was home and I had your number in my pocket and it said your name."

"Oh, my bad sir, but I still don't remember you. Anyway I got to go. Bye"

"Okay hopefully we can go out for drinks another time again. Bye"

I hung up and thought – _hell no, I will never ever go out for drinks with you ever again. _Not after what happened with Sonny. I should call her. So, I did. It's ringing, it's ringing, and it's my mom again.

"Look Chad before you asks for Sonny, again- she isn't here. She said she was going for a walk and will be back soon. Now don't call till later, I am trying to knit here!" and then she hung up.

Oh well, hopefully she is coming back.

SONNYS POV

How can a woman that hasn't seen her kids and her husband be so bored when I could just enjoy and relax for a while? No, not even that can convince me. I really missed my babies, and … Chad. Ugh he's such a pain when he calls. I decided I didn't want to go back to Chad's mom's house – I think I'm going to go take a walk for a while and relax.

AN HOUR LATER

I don't know why but I feel so uncomfortable ever few minutes when I walk and then stop walking. I keep hearing my name, I wonder if this is some kind of joke someone is pulling on me.

I feel kind of weird and dizzy. It's kind of weird cause, for some reason I feel like something changed when I was at the party and with this lady I didn't really know, all I knew was that she once dated Chad.

Yeah I know, it's random- but it's what's on my mind. I think I am going to go home. I feel kind of scared, of something.

-

As I was walking home I decided I would just go straight home and get my stuff tomorrow. So now that I'm almost home hopefully I can relax and settle things with Chad. As I'm walking to the front door I was about to take out my keys until- AH!

A creepy black ghost spirit like thing just screamed in my face! I screamed and then I fell back and hit my butt but when I looked back up it was gone. I was in complete shock and nervous, I couldn't move- until Chad opened the door and looked worried.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" he yelled worriedly.

"I … the thing … in my face … it was just so scary Chad." I don't know why but I ran into his arms and grabbed on to him like a little girl just saw a bad scene in a scary movie and is trying to hide in her dad's shirt by covering her face.

"Let's go inside, there you can explain what you saw." He said.

"Wait, before anything, I just wanted to say I forgive you and I really missed you." I said. I didn't think I would say it like I sounded desperate, but I guess I was so scared- he seemed like my last hope.

"Thank god!" he said and kissed me and then we walked inside.

"So what happened? Did you see another dead bird that you screamed?" Ugh ever since I got scared of a little dead bird he thinks I go crazy when I see birds.

"No!" I said with attitude like it was obvious. "I know you're not going to believe me but – I saw this weird looking black thing that was in front of me yelling and screaming in my face! It looked all foggy and spirit like." I explained.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" he said. Is this dude crazy? This isn't a daily thing that happens! This is pure weird and crazy!

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sonny did you speak to anyone at the party that might have to do with me?" he asked.

"Uh, just some of your cast, oh and one of your ex girlfriends." I said.

"Which ex girlfriend?" he asked.

"The one that looks all weird, the one you dated before I even came to the Hollywood. Why?" I asked.

"Did you tell her anything? Did she give you anything?" he said. What is up with this?

"Why does this all matter really?" I asked.

"JUST ANSWER, it's important."

"she did ask what day I was born and what's my full name. She told me she doesn't have a last name, which is weird, and then she offered to get me a drink and I said sure and that was it."

"Sonny, that may be your problem." He said after he looked all annoyed and hit his fist to the wall.

"That lady is a witch. I broke up with her cause she put a love spell on me. I got cleaned out and I said I would never speak to her again and she said she would get revenge on me some way." He explained. After that he explained that she does all these weird black magic and she curses people.

"You don't think I got … cursed?" I asked hoping he was wrong. But he looked down and said he thinks I did.

"I don't know, this all sounds ridiculous. I just want to see my babies and go to sleep."

"Fine, don't believe me." He said. I ignored him and left the room.

LATER THAT NIGHT ON THE BED WITH A SLEEPING CHAD-

I can't sleep! I've been awake all night mostly vomiting but Chad hasn't woken up. I started hearing things and I had a nightmare for an hour as I only slept and hour. I couldn't take it.

"Chad? Wake up." I said shaking him.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked with his eyes still shut.

"I can't sleep. I'm scared. Hold me." I said. He followed as he cuddled me from my back.

"Don't be scared." Was all I heard, but the strange thing is – it wasn't Chad's voice.

----

Sorry for changing the drama with Chad and Sonny, I just really needed to post something!

Okay I'm going to make it up to you all! If you guys want me to redo this and wait for like 2 or 1 more chapters with the drinking Drama and stuff, OR – keep this. OR – give me time to make this one sound better.

THANKS AND DON' T FORGET TO READ LETTERS OF LOVE!


	19. Chapter 19: Spiritual Minds

**Okay well I'm done with Letters of love, but I am doing a sequel. I want to finish this story so I can go on with letters of love sequel. I don't know HOW to end this but I will try. **

**CHADS POV **

I got up from bed confused where Sonny was, but I guess I better go make some breakfast for everyone before I leave for work.

As I was making some eggs for Sonny and whistling, I went to the stairs and yelled "SONNY! BREAKFAST!" and turned around and jumped when I saw sonny was standing behind me.

"Whoa, don't scare me like that. Uh, your breakfast is ready… sweetie?" I said, but was kind of confused. Sonny just stared at me all statue like and had a creepy smile on her face. I looked her in the eyes and for some reason they weren't a nice chocolate brown anymore.

"I missed you Chad." She said. I didn't respond until I kissed her cheek and she just changed her mood.

"Chad? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh, I just pecked your cheek? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"What am I doing here? I thought I was sleeping." She admitted.

"What do you mean? You just stared at me and told me you missed me." I explained to her.

"Uh, I don't remember. Anyways where's the babies?" she asked.

"They're in their rooms like all mornings." I answered. I don't get how she keeps forgetting everything.

"Okay I will be back then." She confirmed.

I decided to clean a little; since Sonny's been gone it has been a mess with her not telling me to clean all the time.

"AHHHHH!" I heard. What the heck? I ran upstairs and saw sonny crying on the floor.

"What happened? Are the babies okay?" I screamed! I went to go check on the babies and they were now awake looking at me as Dhara was crying.

"Mommy scweaming!" Dhara cried. I knew this whole situation with my ex girlfriend was true, she cursed Sonny and I need to save her.

SONNYS POV

I'm so scared. I keep hearing whispers and shouting, but I don't know where it's coming from.

I don't know why I keep vomiting, and every time I see my shadow – it looks like it's trying to stab me in the back. I'm so scared of being alone.

"Chad, please don't leave to work." I begged, hoping he would agree to stay home.

"Honey, I have to go to work. I was out all week and I am needed in the studio; Sorry." He said as he held on to me by the waist and kissed me. Something came over me, and I pushed him away.

"What?" He asked.

"Just go." I said as I turned around to not look at him any longer. I don't know why but I felt so different, like there was anger in me.

"Okay. Before I leave theirs breakfast in the kitchen for you." He said. I went to the kitchen and saw the eggs untouched or eaten. Weirdly, I did the odd thing and threw the plate at the wall and the plate broke into a million pieces and egg was all over the wall and floor.

"What was that, Sonny? Are you crazy?" Chad yelled as he came down the stairs to find the dirty mess.

"I'm not crazy! Just go! Go to work!" I yelled and I threw a cup towards him, but he ducked.

"I'm taking the kids with me to stay at my moms, you better cool down or else I'm going to go get you some help!" Chad threatened me.

I just rolled into a ball on the floor and was shaking. Not that it was cold, but I started feeling a sense of worry overcome me. Without the kids here, it would leave only me in the house, with all these creepy noises and shadows. I decided to call Tawni over.

30 minutes later –

Ding Dong*

"Thank you so much for coming! I really need someone to talk to." I said as I lead Tawni to the living room to sit on the couch and talk.

"Sweetie, anything for you." She said with a smile, she already made me feel better.

"Okay so I don't know what's going on with me. I keep vomiting all the time, and I keep having some angry attitude with Chad and I …" but before I can finish she cut in.

"It's obvious the only explanation for this is you're pregnant." She thought and said.

"I don't know, last time we had sex was like… before the party; that was about Two weeks ago. I'm not even gaining weight I'm losing weight from all the vomiting that takes place all night. I don't even eat anymore because I don't feel like it. I keep hearing a bunch of spirits screaming at me and whispers all the time, I scream when I see my shadow. Chad's theory of all this is that his ex girlfriend which I met at the part put some black magic curse on me, which I don't believe one bit since I don't believe in this whole witchcraft stuff." I explained.

"Listen Sonny, maybe Chad could possibly be right." She said.

"What? No Tawni, please don't say you believe him." I hoped.

"I don't need to believe him to know. I know his ex girlfriend, Britney. I once saw her put a love spell on Chad but Chad wouldn't believe me when I told him. After what was a week he began to believe in it, as he found mysterious witchcraft stuff in her apartment, and it had Chad's date of birth and his full name written on some of it. He got cleansed, and he stopped thinking about her and stopped loving her. I think you should go get cleansed out too." She explained.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled as I pushed her to the ground to hide.

"What's your problem!" she said.

"I saw it! My shadow tried to stab you!" I told her.

"Sonny, please stop! We need to get you some help." She said as she tried to grab hold of my hand. "

"NO!" I yelled and ran.

TAWNI'S POV

"Come back!" I yelled, but Sonny had already run up the stairs and was out of sight.

"Sonny? Sonny, where are you? … Please you need to come with me so we can help you." I said gently. It was all silent and I as I was passing the empty halls to reach a room to see if she was hiding I stared at the wall as I saw something.

"What the... "I said and BAM. I saw Sonny's shadow on the wall with a shadow knife about to stab me, but I turned quickly and ran backwards.

"Leave us alone!"I screamed and hit a door and I quickly opened it and hid. It was dark but I got out my cell phone to call Chad to come, and as it was dialing he answered.

"Chad hurry to your house! Sonny is in trouble!" I yelled.

"What happened to her?" he yelled in worry.

"She ran out on me when I was talking to her and then I went in your halls to find her but all I saw was her shadow trying to kill me but then I…." I couldn't continue cause as I was looking for a light switch when my phone was on speaker, my cell phone brightness filled the room and out of shock, Sonny was besides me all smiley and creepy looking.

"What the hell!" I yelled. Still no response, except her smiling at me.

"Sonny?" I asked. And she just blinked and screamed, then fainted.

"Tawni, what happened? I'm coming." Chad said on the phone.

Oh my gosh, what am I going to do? I decided that I should just try and carry her to the hall way so there she can at least lie on carpet.

10 minutes later.

"She passed out." I explained as Chad came in and ran up the stairs to reach Sonny.

"Help me get her in the car; I'm taking her to the hospital." Chad demanded. I agreed and helped.

"Where's the kids?" I asked while we drove to the hospital.

"At my mothers, I explained to her how Sonny is cursed from my ex girlfriend, and my mom agreed for me to see her friend, who cleansed me out and will to Sonny as well. "He replied.

"Good. She needs it." I commented.

-At the hospital.

CHADS POV

"How's she doing ? " I asked, hoping she was okay.

"She's doing not so well, she's good and all but I'm afraid that she isn't healthy. Has she eaten anything recently? It seems to me is pregnant and she lost about 19 pounds in just about a week or 2. Her stomach needs vitamins and carbs." He explained. I began to worry.

"She's pregnant? Is the baby okay?"I asked. I began to worry, because what is going on with Sonny can't be healthy for the baby.

"The baby is doing fine for now, but she needs to eat and feed it. Or else, it will be unhealthy and it will affect it."

"So what's going on with her now? Is she awake?" I asked.

"Yes she's awake, but she is reacting very strangely. She began to be feisty with the nurse, and is refusing to eat." He explained.

"How feisty?" I asked, hoping she didn't do anything stupid.

"She told my nurse to 'shut the f*ck up and to go suck a penis.'" He told me, trying not to laugh. I don't find this funny at all.

"Let me go talk to her." I demanded. I think I will tell Sonny she's pregnant afterwards.

"As you wish, try to get her to eat." He pleaded to me and I agreed.

As I walked in she seemed kind of happy to see me.

"Sonny, it's me Chad, I need you listen to me and be a good girl about it okay?" I told her.

"Chad, don't worry. It's me Sonny. I need you to listen first." She said. I was glad she was taking control of herself and I nodded for her to continue.

"I believe you now. Every once in a while, someone tries to take control of me, I try to stop it but it won't work. She spoke to me in a weird way and threatened to go after Dhara and Dylan as I was still fainted. I decided, I want to go to get cleansed out. But I need you to hurry before I start to change back." She explained. I kissed her and agreed. We checked her out and went to the place to get her cleansed.

- ONE HOUR LATER

"Why hello Chad Dylan, it's been ages since I've last seen you." Miranda, the cleanser, said.

"It has been a while. I need you to take my wife with you to get cleansed. She is cursed by the same witch that cursed me, any way you can help?" I asked.

"Of course, anything for you. And where is this wife of yours?" Miranda asked.

"Hello. My names Alison, but you can call me Sonny." Sonny greeted.

"Come along my dear child. I'm Miranda. Please go wait inside." Miranda demanded and Sonny did as she was told.

"I will see you in three days Chad. I can sense the darkness in her coming. Please be patient and when she is ready, I will send her home." Miranda requested.

"Okay. When she wakes up, tell her I love her. Thanks again, I guess I will see you in three days, goodbye." I say, as I get in my car to leave.

"I hope the baby is alright."


	20. Chapter 20: Dead Memories

**What kind of person am I to not update in about 3 months? I'm so sorry! BTW- read my new story Day's Without Time. It is kind of new to me, but eh- soon I will get into it. But I can't forget this story right (:**

**Who here watches ****Degrassi**** or ****Vampire Diaries**** ? My two favorite shows 3 of course next to SWAC. I still kind of liked it better when Chad and Sonny weren't going out, when they had those cute "fine!good!" fights. They aren't getting as exciting as before, I still love them anyway! Hopefully they kiss in this season (: Again – Sorry for the wait! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**LuvlyDucky – aw you said I was talented (: thanks! 3 **

**Sonwitachance – yes! Finally I had updated, hopefully this chapter floats your boat too (:3 ! **

**Gabzz – Your post was so nice, your one of the reasons I made sure to update. But hey since you brought it up – what do YOU want the baby to be? Male or Female? (:**

**brigleehenderson– here you go :D!**

3 days later

Sonny's POV

It was dark. Has been for… a long time. Not sure how long. I ask myself "_Am I dead?". Probably not. Where was I? Why was it dark? Or am I sleeping? If I was sleeping- Wake up Sonny! Wake up! Wake up Sonny! _

_Wake up.. _

"Wake up Sonny." I heard. But it wasn't my mind speaking, it was someone who sounds rather familiar. I then saw light. Brightness.

_Finally!_ I thought to myself, but I spoke to soon. Slowly as my eyes opened, the more they burned! I began rubbing them. I finally got my eyes half opened, more as I was squinting.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're here." She said.

"But, I never left…" wait- what was I talking about? I never left where?

"Chad loves you." She said.

"Chad loves me…Chad! Where is he? Where's my babies?" I shouted. I need to know where my family is at, how their doing, and what is going on.

"Don't worry. You forgot, their dead memories. No longer important. I will call Chad and he will pick you up. Understand?" She said with a smile the whole time like it was the simplest thing to say and understand.

"Uh… I- I guess." I said stuttering. Still confused.

30 min later –

CHADS POV

"Sonny!" I yelled as I entered Miranda's home, spotting Sonny sitting on a bed.

"Oh Chad!" she yelled and ran into my arms. I gently lifted her and twirled her around once in the air, and set her down as we began to kiss.

"I am so happy to see you back to your normal self." I said looking in her eyes, seeing that they're back to their yummy chocolate brown.

"Back to my normal self? I'm still confused, I don't remember anything. What happened?" she asked, looking worried.

"You just weren't yourself. I'll explain later. But for now- you have somewhere to be, m'lady." I said, smirking.

"Where?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh just somewhere with your awesome husband, of course." I said, kissing her knuckles.

"Well, then I can't wait." She said before kissing me.

3 hours later-

Sonny's POV

I really wonder what Chad had gotten in mind. He told me to dress comfortably. I put on a nice casual dress, that is a little over the knee, flats, a necklace Chad got me, and I had my hair down with light curls.

"I looked good. I feel good." I told myself in the mirror. I sighed loudly to myself, in awe of how happy I am to finally see things normally, since most of this week is a blur.

"Sonny, you ready?" Chad asked as he came in. "Oh, someone's looking beautiful as always." He murmured out loud, grabbing me by the waist pulling me in for a kiss on neck.

I giggled and pushed him away and said "hey! Not now. But maybe later if you get lucky!" I said with humor as we both began to laugh as he pouted.

We took the kids to my friend, Bonnie's house, where she would be with them for the night. Afterwards as Chad was driving, he finally put the car to park and I instantly knew where we were.

"Aw, the garden! I've been dying to come here for a while." I said with excitement.

"Say you love me." Chad said, blocking my way from taking another step into the garden.

"Fine, I love you with all my heart." I said before kissing him.

"Good. Now Sonny, before we go out to dinner- I wanted to share news with you. News that might change things." He said. News? I wonder what could possibly be going on.

"Good news or bad news?" I asked, curiously.

"Eh, kind of in between." He said. Oh god, what could it be?

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Sonny, your… pregnant." He said seriously. WHOA, what? How could this be, and how don't I know about it!

"What… how… how do you know?" I asked.

"The doctor told me when he was testing you after you fainted the other day." He explained.

"Well, this is sort of great! I mean it's all good – its not like I worked hard to get back to a size 4 in jeans, or have enough to deal with at home with Dhara and Dylan, or wanted to maintain my weight or anything!" I said crying as soon as I started explaining the things I do.

"Sonny, don't cry. I know your frustrated, and tired from having twins, getting back to your body, but don't worry!" he said, but I wasn't convinced. He tilted my head and held on to my face with his cold hands, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"Look at me. We WILL get through this. Were Coopers! We can get through anything!" He said confidently.

"Your right! I should be happy. There are women in the world who can't even have a child, so I am glad and happy!" I said loudly.

"Good! That's the Sonny I know and love! Now let's go. You must be hungry."

Short, I know. Promise ill try and make the next one longer!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Here is the next chapter I promised. Make sure to Review!

Sonny's POV

"Dhara! Come back here! I'm serious, these carrots aren't going to eat themselves!" I screamed from down the stairs. "Don't make me come up there!" I yelled.

"Mommy I don't like carrots!" she yelled, showing herself on the top of the stairs.

"Sweetie, I know. But you need to eat them, you see- they're good for you." I convinced.

"No! It's not yummy!" she said running out of sight.

"Dhara! I'm going to count to 3! 1! 2 … 3! That's it!" I yelled, running up the stairs looking for her.

I went through all her toy boxes, her closet, her hiding spot under her crib, but still no Dhara. I then decided to go ask Dylan.

"Dylan, have you seen Dhara?" I asked, as he played with his toys in the living room.

"Uh, she told me not to tell." Dylan said. Damn it! Dylan always does what he is told. I sat next to him and whispered "But mommy needs you to tell me. You see, Dhara is being a bad girl. Do you want Dhara to be a good girl or a bad girl?" I asked, knowing he won't understand and just agree.

"A good girl?" he answered.

"Good, so tell me where she is so she could be a good girl." I said.

"Uh… she left." He said with sad eyes. What the…

"What? Where to?" I asked.

"She went to go get Daddy." He said.

"Daddy's at work, sweetie. Where's Dhara? Dylan PLEASE where's Dhara!" I said a little louder.

"She left! Dhara went bye-bye!" he said pointing to the other direction, I looked to where he was pointing and saw the door to the front house half opened.

"Oh my god!" I cried running out the door telling Dylan not to move and shut the door.

"DHARA! DHARA!" I yelled running to the car.

I struggled to find the right key for the car. _Which key, which key? Got it! _I jumped in the car…

But before I turn on the car, I was started to see Dhara in the distance… in the hands of a women that looked all too familiar.

CHAD'S POV

"Take 5!" the director called. Finally, now I can see how Sonny's doing at home.

_1 ring… 2 rings… 3 rings… 4 rings… Why isn't she picking up? _

"Hi" I heard Dylan say.

"Dylan? Where's mommy?" I asked.

"Mommy went to find Dhara." He said

"What? Where did Dhara go?" I asked again.

"To you!" he said.

"Put mommy on the phone Dylan please." I demanded.

"She's not here. Bye daddy!" he said.

"Wait Dylan don't hang up!" It was too late, he had hung up.

"Chad, were going to take the rest of the day off. You can head home now." The director called. Good, now I can go and find out what's going on at home.

Sonny's POV

"Put my daughter down." I said angrily.

"Aw, no thank you? I was only trying to help." She said.

"Help! Please, you helped enough. I know what you did." I said with disgust in my tone.

"Good. So now you know how easily I can do it again." She said with evil eyes.

"Leave my mommy alone!" Dhara said struggling to get out of Britney, but Britney only made it twice as hard to even breathe in her arms.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"Chad. I want him to feel the burn he's put me through for breaking up with me."

"Oh please, get over it! Why don't you just go and get a life already." I said harshly.

"You think it's that easy? Chad LOVED me! Then he broke my heart." She said.

"No, he didn't love you. Never did, never will. He only thought he loved you because you made him believe it was true. You and your stupid witchcraft just causes more problems." I said.

She looked down for a second, and looked back up at my smiling.

"Hasn't anyone taught you not to piss off a witch?" she said and after that – she was gone.

"Dhara!" I yelled.

"Mommy!" Dhara yelled from behind me jumping into my arms.

"This isn't the end."

I walking back to the house and before I can open the door I heard someone screaming my name.

"Sonny!" yelled Chad behind me.

"Chad, why aren't you at work?" I asked.

"I got off the rest of the day. I called, but Dylan answered saying you were looking for Dhara. What's going on where's Dylan?" he asked.

"I left him inside… oh my god!" I yelled opening the door to find no sight of Dylan. I put Dhara down , and began to scream Dylan. I ran to his room and searched, only to find a note on his crib saying "Never piss off a witch. – Britney"

I ran back down to a confused Chad. "Chad! Dylan's gone!"

"What! Where could he have gone!" he yelled running to me as I showed him the note.

He looked at it for a few seconds longer and whispered. "I'm going to kill her."

"Chad, we need to find Dylan." I said seriously.

"Let's go." He said, picking up Dhara and walking out the door.

"Where are we going?" I said trying to keep up.

"To drop off Dhara at my mothers, and then to a Miranda's to figure out how to get Dylan."He said as I sat in the back with Dhara.

ARRIVING AT THE KRIS'S HOUSE-

CHADS POV

Dhara was sleeping, so I carried her out and grabbed her mini backpack with her to my mom's front porch where my mother stood. I handed Dhara to her.

"Keep her safe. Call if anything happens." I said.

"Okay. And Chad, please be careful. I'll pray Dylan is safe." She said with a sad look on her face.

"I will. See you soon." I said, kissing Dhara's forehead before I left. I turned around and looked at Sonny in the car waiting. Sonny didn't deserve this kind of drama.

Okay so sorry if you didn't like this chapter! I'm really sick and I'm like DYING here, but I wanted to catch up and try and at least post this chapter.

**Thought's on what should happen? I'll LOVE to hear what you want and expect to happen. It would be easier for me to start the next chapter then[: I love you guys! **


	22. Chapter 22: The Right Choice

**Drama! Here you go =)! BTW! IMPORTANT MESSAGE! **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! : Dhara and Dylan are 2 yrs old and a month. So in my other chapter where it says there 1, I change it to 2. Thank you! **

**CHAD'S POV **

We were silent the whole ride to Miranda's. All I saw was Sonny's head tilted on the window, shedding tears on her face, silently sobbing.

"Sonny, please talk to me." I pleaded, I can't take the silence! I need to know what's on her mind.

"Oh I'm sorry! How are you Chad? I'm doing FINE Chad! Not that you even care CHAD." She screamed harshly, shaking her head looking down.

"What! You know I care, don't take this all out on me! It's not my fault you pissed her off! You should have called instead of going ballistic on her, would have saved us all this trouble." I snapped back, regretting it instantly, not knowing why I even said that. _Dumb Chad, such a jerk._

"Excuse me! You're the one who was stupid enough to even date her! All you do is keep making promises to me that you eventually break! Shooting for a show is so much more important now, isn't it? Oh and what were you going to do? Tell her to simply disappear and expect her to listen? This is not my fault, if it's any one's fault it's yours!" she screamed.

"You know what –"

"Ugh! Just shut up! SHUT UP!" she cut me off.

"Fine, let's all BE QUIET. Hope that's not too hard for you to do." I said sarcastically, earning a glare from her.

- At Miranda's- -

"So you guys really think this is going to work?" Sonny asked, referring to Miranda and all of us meditating to help her receive the message to where Dylan might be.

"Please, you must be patient. We need positive energy in the room; if you cannot cope then it will be twice as hard to find your son." Miranda said.

"No, I understand." Sonny replied, closing her eyes once again after forming the circle.

_Clear your mind. Think: Where's Dylan? Dylan. Dylan James Cooper. _

"_Daddy! Mommy! Dhawa!" …._

…_. _

"Dylan!" Sonny and I yelled at the same time.

"You heard him-"

"Yeah, I did!" Sonny replied.

"Okay good, we all sense him, now please – I'm trying to sense where the cry is coming from." Miranda said impatiently. We decided just to nod, and close our eyes.

_Dylan. Dylan, you there? …_

_*baby crying* "Pwease … Mir...Miranda?" _

"Yes. That's my name. Tell me, where are you Dylan? Is there someone with you?" Miranda asked with her eyes closed, still concentrating. It took a while to hear anything else. So far a minute's past.

"_A lady with me! She mad! Ouch … stop… no… I… bye!" _he yelled and we all lost signal of him.

"I got him! He's on 25-04 Mystic Avenue! Go before it's too late!" Miranda yelled, causing Sonny and I to run out of the house, into the car and on our way!

-At The Place –

I was finally here, parking the car.

"Stay here. " I commanded for Sonny's safety.

"No, I'm coming with you if you like it or not." She talked back, taking off her seatbelt. I grabbed her hand before she could snap it off.

"Sonny it's dangerous! Please promise you will stay here." I said looking her deep in the eyes.

"Well, looks like we're both breaking our promises today." She said to me seriously, getting out of the car rushing to the front door. Instead, I decided to just let it go other then complain.

"Wait!" I screamed running to the door, then it opened revealing Britney.

"What a pleasant surprise! Looks like you got the-"Britney said and the next thing I know Sonny cut her off by punching her in the face, making Britney fall back.

"That's for my family. And THIS- is for pissing SONNY MUNROE off." Sonny said, bending down to punch Britney once again in the jaw. Next thing I know Sonny was running up the stairs yelling

"Dylan! Chad watch Britney while I look for Dylan!" she commanded and was now out of sight.

I turned back around, but Britney was gone. Crap!

"Hahahaha!" I heard pass through me like the wind.

"Sonny!" I screamed, running up the stairs looking through every room to see which one Sonny was in.

There was like a billion rooms and still no Sonny! As I past my 13th room, I saw Dylan sitting in a cage holding on to the rails.

"Daddy you're here!" he said.

"Yes I'm here, hold on, son I will get you out of there." I said, trying to figure out how to take off the lock.

"Looking for this?" I heard from behind me. There she was, Britney. Holding Sonny by the neck, and a key in the other hand.

"Let her go." I said angrily.

"Ah, but which is more important to you? Saving your son, or your wife? You can take the key, save your son, and we could be together again. Or you can take Sonny, and your son dies with me." She said with pleasure.

"How about I take both my son and wife, and leave you here to die alone?" I said angrily.

"Then I guess you shall ALL die!" she yelled.

"No! Take this!" Sonny said elbowing Britney in her stomach, then knuckle punching her face. She fell to the floor with a bloody nose, and Sonny snatched the key from her hand and tossed it to me. I quickly unlocked it as Sonny called the police.

"I won't let her get away." Sonny said not taking her eyes off of Britney.

"You okay Dylan?" I asked him.

"Yea Daddy." He replied quickly replied, turning to Sonny.

"Mean o' Lady going to go bye-bye?" he asked Sonny.

"Yes, no more scary lady." Sonny replied before the police arrived.

"Here she is!" a police officer came in and hangs cuffed Britney, calling for more policemen.

"I hate you Chad!" Britney yelled. I ignored her.

"Here, take Dylan home." I said passing him to Sonny.

"Where are you going?" she asked with worry.

"To my mother's, I can't handle all of this right now. I just need time to think." I said, scratching my hair, full of stress.

"Well then fine. Goodnight." She said awkwardly.

I walked outside Britney's porch, watching Sonny drive away. I decided to walk to my mothers, which gave me time to think.

_I love Sonny… but… _

I know what has to be done.

-At my Mothers. -

"Chad, it's almost midnight. Is everything alright?" my mother asked worriedly.

"No, not everything is alright." I said as I stepped into the house, walking to the living room to watch as Dhara lay on the couch, sleeping.

"Well, what happened? Where is Sonny?" Kris asked as she joined my gaze at Dhara.

"She's in jail, Dylan is going to the hospital later, and Sonny took him home." I explained, pushing Dhara's blonde hair behind her ear.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong is that everything isn't going right. Tomorrow, I'm going to make a decision." I explained.

"Which is?" she asked.

"I don't know yet… but what I do know is that I need to make everything right. Goodnight mom." I said before going to the other couch to sleep on.

**IMPORTANT: **WHOA. I'm sorry to say that the next chapter or 2 will be my LAST for THIS story. After that, of course a SEQUAL! But the sequel will still be on about this story-line, and will be added as chapters on THIS fan fiction.

These last 1 or 2 chapters are true tragedy. I already planned out what's going to happen.

So give me your idea on what YOU think is going to happen next!


	23. Chapter 23: Broken Promises Part 1

Broken Promises PART 1 !

SONNY'S POV

I arrived home with Dylan, and it was already 1 in the morning. I decided to take Dylan to the hospital at 7, since I need my rest and so does he.

So much was going on in my mind… I couldn't concentrate on anything I was doing. My mind was on Chad.

I hate all this fighting! Every time everything is going right – it just all crashes down.

I'm so worried about where Chad and I stand now… are we still fighting? Should I be mad at him? Should I be the one to blame?

_No, I did nothing wrong. It's his entire fault for bringing all this drama into our lives. I don't deserve any of this. _

I just wonder what Chad is thinking right now. Does he even care anymore about how I feel about all this? I doubt so. But whatever happens- I guess happens for a reason. I can't take it anymore.

Is it bad to be having these thoughts in my head?

-At the hospital—

I arrived at the hospital with Dylan in his car seat in the front, so I decided to call Chad to find out where he was at.

"Where are you? I just arrived." I said on the phone.

"I'm 2 minutes away. Dhara's at my mother's still. Just sign-in and I'll be there." he said followed by him hanging up. _Oh okay Chad, whatever you say._

I walked inside with Dylan in my arms, making our way to the waiting room and sitting him down on my lap. I waited about 10 minutes for Chad to arrive.

I got up and went over to him and said, "What the hell? You said 2 minutes."

"Look, don't start again. Let's just go and stop wasting time here arguing." He said walking to the front desk and grabbing a sign in sheet. _Great, I forgot to do that 10 minutes ago. _After what I believe was 20 minutes, a lady finally called Dylan Cooper.

"We will need to do some tests on him to check if anything has gone into his system, so far he's doing fine. He looks clean." the nurse said.

"Oh thank god." I whispered.

"So do you know for sure that he's perfectly fine?" Chad asked

"Well, we will know in about a few minutes." The nurse said and left the room leaving only us three. I went over to a sleeping Dylan, playing with his soft blonde hair.

"I don't know what's going on…. But I'm pretty sure I've been lying to myself this whole time." I said.

"Lying to yourself how?" Chad asked.

"I keep telling myself that everything is perfectly fine, that there is nothing to worry about."

"Nothing is perfect. There is plenty to worry about. Look at us Sonny! All we been doing is arguing instead of working together. All this drama is breaking us apart." Chad explained.

"I've noticed. Just… didn't want to believe it." I said now looking down.

"Sonny… I think-"Chad said but got cut off by the nurse.

"We're done!" the nurse said cheerfully.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" she asked apologetically.

"No, it's alright. So is he okay?" I asked.

"Yes he is perfectly fine and may go home now" the nurse said.

-Outside the Hospital-

I was walking with Dylan in my arms back to my car, walking fast so hopefully Chad won't keep up with me.

_This isn't going to happen. Nothing's going to change. Just breathe. _

"Sonny we need to do it! You know what I'm talking about." He said catching up with me. I opened the back door and sat Dylan in his car seat and shut the door.

"No Chad, tell me what your big plan is!" I yelled.

"We need to separate for a while! I can't take all this right now, and you know you can't either." He said with serious eyes. I just stared back. I wasn't shocked… cause I know every single thing he said was true. Then I started tearing.

"So you decided to just break your promises, huh? No more forever." I said getting in the car, smashing the car door, looking down on the wheel. He ran to my window side and just stood there staring at me from the other side.

I put my window to move down and said, "Let's meet at the house to settle and discuss everything that's going to happen."

OH NO ;( Don't worry. This is only part one. Next is part 2! Then the next story to this!

SNEAK PEEK? YES!

CHAD'S POV

I drove to the house after picking up Dhara and my mother from her house. I had explained to my mother everything. At first she didn't agree that it was right, but I told her she needed to trust in me.

We arrived at the house, and as we all went in- Dhara and Dylan went to play in their rooms. Sonny, Kris and I settled in the living room to discuss what was going to happen.

"Are you guys sure this is what you think is for the best?" Kris asked. I looked at Sonny, deep in her eyes and saw the hurt in her eyes. She nodded.

"Yes. Let's get started." I said, turning away to my mother before I changed my mind.


	24. Chapter 24: Broken Promises Part 2 END

Broken Promises PART 2! Last Chapter.

For this Chapter I like the song : The only Exception - Paramore.

It goes kind of nice for this Chapter.

PS: let's all do me a favor and pretend that Dylan and Dhara were 3 in all these Chapters that involve them talking. Apart from the Chapter they learned to talk. Thank you [:

SONNY'S POV

I drove home sobbing now and then, and I'd turn back to check if Chad was there-but he wasn't.

And I was secretly hoping he would have chased after me, instead of letting me go.

Isn't that what lovers do? They chase after each other? Instead- Chad had left me leave, and it broke my heart to see he didn't even try. Has he really given up that easily?

Cinderella's lover never gave up on her, even when she was just a servant girl. Eric didn't leave Ariel, even though she was a mermaid. Aladdin never gave up on Jasmine, even when their love was forbidden. Beast didn't give up on Belle, even when he thought that nobody could ever love a beast. I mean- I ain't no princess, but in this case: Why did Chad give up on me?

Whatever happened to being strong?

That's when I decided- all those fairytales my mom used to read to me, before I went to sleep, they were all lies. Was there really no happy ending, Mom?

I closed my eyes, and tried to remember what my mother had said that cold, December night. She tucked me and said:

"_Remember Sonny, one day you're going to look for your own Prince Charming. You're going to wish for him, imagine him, and dream of him. And when you're done dreaming, you're going to experience a thing called being in relationships till you find him._

_And when you're out looking for him – you're going to go through a painful adventure. You're going to meet boys. You're going to go on dates that might not end well; you're going to have your first kiss, with a boy you might not even last with. You're going to go through breakups that will make you cry your heart out- what I'm trying to say is: you're going to get hurt. _

_You will eventually tire of getting hurt and you give up on love. But listen carefully, my dear. __Everyone in the world gets hurt at some point… It's just deciding who's worth the pain. Falling in love is like Falling off your bike. Even you can't always control the bike on how fast or slow you go. And when things start going wrong, you eventually fall. But after falling, you got to have the courage to stand right back up, and try again. So what I want you to do for me is that when you fall in love with a boy that you really care for, and things start going wrong and you feel your falling down- you gotta promise me that you will ALWAYS get back up and won't stop trying. I believe in you, Sonny. I promise, you will find that Prince Charming of yours. One Day..." _

I teared remembering that night. I was still very young at the time. Maybe my mom had a point to that story. But was Chad really worth the pain?

Maybe he was right – all the bickering going on between us _is_ breaking us apart, _as hard as I didn't want to believe it. _

CHAD's POV

Way too many things are running in my mind: Sonny, Dhara, Dylan, - even Odie.

I wonder what was going to happen… I was so anxious to know what we would be after tonight.

Well, sitting around isn't going to help. I guess I will find out tonight when I go to the house.

-2:00 pm-

I drove to my house after picking up Dhara and my mother from her house. I had explained to my mother everything. At first she didn't agree that it was right, but I told her she needed to trust me.

We arrived at the house, and as we all went in- Dhara and Dylan went to play in their rooms. Sonny, Kris and I settled in the living room to discuss what was going to happen.

"Are you guys sure this is what you think is for the best? Kris asked. I looked at Sonny, deep in her eyes and saw the hurt in her eyes. She nodded.

"Yes. Let's get started." I said turning away to my mother before I changed my mind.

- SONNY'S POV

It took all I had in me to nod for agreement. When I had arrived home around 11, I had cried myself to sleep for a good 2 and ½ hours. I had lain on the bed Chad and I had once shared, taking in his scent and I cried and cried and cried. Dylan was on the bed, just lying there, staring at me repeating the words "Mommy don't cry… please no more cry, mommy…. Mommy where's Dhawa and Daddy?" Eventually, he came to my side and just lay with me as I cried, and we both fell asleep.

But that was before Chad and Kris had arrived. I had hoped that Chad would come back and we would just jump into each other's arms and everything would be perfect again. Guess I was wrong.

The minute they walked in – I lost in all hope.

"Let's get started." He said, turning away from looking at me. It's like he read my mind, seeing how hurt I was. He looked at me so sincere, then just looked away. Kind of like when you see a poor little puppy in the streets, and as much as you want to help, you couldn't because you know your parents wouldn't allow it. So you just look away with sincere.

"Okay. My friend gave me these divorce papers early today; I will just need you both to sign it. Also agreeing who get's custody over the kids, or you guys will have to go to court to gain custody." Kris explained.

"I get full custody!" I said seriously.

"No, that's not one bit fair. I need my kids." Chad argued.

"Well that's too bad, I'm their mother-they deserve to be with me!" I argued back.

"No! You can't even handle them on your own for a few hours! Dhara can't go a day without me, and taking me away from her would kill her. Dylan's my son, he will eventually need me" Chad explained.

"Dylan always liked me better. He even told me before that he will always be with me. You can't take that away." I fought back.

"BU-"We both got cut off by Kris.

"That settles it! Chad, you will take Dhara. Sonny, you will take Dylan. That's it." She said.

It was silent for a few seconds, and then we agreed by nodding our heads.

"We don't think it's a great idea we see each other. I wouldn't want Dylan and Dhara asking questions. I rather them forget." I said.

"They are still only 2. Sooner or later they will forget. Its better we do say our goodbye's today." Chad said, looking down to the ground.

10:00 pm –

Chad had stayed the whole day packing his and Dhara's things. He took every one of their belongings. He put everything in left over boxes that we had, and a few suitcases and threw them in his car trunk.

I stood in the hallway leaning on a wall, watching him go inside the room and out with more stuff. When he went to go to the car to put it, I just stared out the window. I kept telling myself:

_Please. Please say something to make him change his mind; it might not be too late. _

But it was too late.

_Don't worry. I know Chad, he will come back. He won't leave me. He will walk out that door, and he will realize what a horrible mistake he's making- and come back inside and apologize. I know he will. _

Well, then I hope I'm right.

I walked downstairs to the front door to see that Kris had already left. Chad was kneeling down, talking to Dylan.

"Now listen, you promise you're going to be a good boy for daddy?" Chad asked.

"Yes daddy." Dylan said, with tears already falling down his cheek, but instead of screaming and crying out loud, he gently sobbed.

"Good. I love you, and please know that Daddy will always be in your heart." Chad said, pointing and poking to where Dylan's heart is at. Dylan just nodded and hugged him tight and whispered in Chad's ear.

"I'll miss you, daddy." He said, stepping back to rub his eyes. He ran to Dhara and hugged her and said "I love you Dhawa. I'll miss you." He said, and soon Dhara said the same and hugged him back.

_I couldn't stand seeing them like this. Why is this happening? No – I can't worry. He will come back… I know he will… he won't do this to us. _

Dhara then approached me, but I couldn't look- it's painful to see her, thinking this may be the last time I ever see her. She won't have any part in my life, except for my heart anymore. I looked at her and I kneeled down and grabbed her coat. As I put it on her, I said

"Dhara, I love you so much. You're the most beautiful princess in the whole _world, ok? _Even though you love daddy more, I want you to always remember me. "I said looking into her eyes, seeing her bit of sadness. But she was so good to hide her emotion. She didn't even cry.

"I love you Mommy." She whispered. I pulled her into a hug and smelled her hair. It smelled like Vanilla. I let her go, and she walked to Chad and she nodded her head that this was it.

"Guess this is good bye." Chad said to me as I walked up to him.

"Where you going?" I asked, hoping he would say that he's not going anywhere.

"I'm going to go find a place, maybe outside of town. If you need to contact me for anything, just give my mom a call or anything, you know my email. Well, Goodbye Sonny… Dylan, and Odie. " He said, before walking out the door making his way to his car, buckling Dhara in first, then going to the driver seat, but right before he got in, he gave me a quick last look.

I was wrong… He wasn't going to come back. He knew what he was doing, He was really leaving.

I just stood there staring as his car drove off, Speechless.

I walked inside and saw Dylan sitting in the living room with an envelope.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked, confused.

"In the mail." He answered, handing it over to me.

"_Dear , _

_Hello this is Doctor Carter. I am here to inform you that you will have a doctor's appointment some time next week to check how the babies coming! Hope all is well, and that your keeping it healthy. Remember: Always eat good food, and don't stress too much! " _

Crap. I forgot – I'm pregnant. And now – I'm alone.

**Did you like it? I didn't want there to be a happy ending [: Or else there won't be much to expect for in the next story! **

**SO REVIEW ON WHAT YOU WANT AND YOUR IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! IF you don't, then you won't read what you wanna read! OR just trust me[: **

**LOVE, ME 3 **

**BTW omfg, I just saw paranormal activity 2 and I can't sleep! :[ Anyone got tumblr? Follow me! **

**.com [: **


	25. Building Love 2nd part to the sequal

**FINALLY **

I'm almost done with the second chapter to the continuation of this story!

I will be posting Chapter 1 for the story in a different story.

It's called "Building Love".

So REVIEW HERE first that you WILL be reading it, so then I will post it up.

Remember: NO HATE COMMENTS!

I really do hope you guys love the first chapter and I get some reviews (: so send me love and review me on the story when I post it, so then I will know someone is actually reading it, and I can go on with typing the next chapter.

LOVE YOU ALL. YOUR ALL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE.

LOTS OF LOVE [:


End file.
